


Ship of Dreams

by Cee_Gee303



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Titanic (1997), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: James Cameron Titanic, Multi, RMS Titanic, Titanic James Cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee_Gee303/pseuds/Cee_Gee303
Summary: Simply a Jojo's Titanic (James Cameron) AU I've been thinking about for a while :)
Relationships: Dio Brando/Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Johnny Joestar/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Lost to Time

You glance up from your book to the tv to see the wreckage of a familiar ship, though the connection is bad. It's just something your granddaughter put on in the background as she did some housework.  
"Hato, Darling, Would you be a dear and find the remote for the television?"  
Your granddaughter enters the room, searching momentarily for your requested item.  
"Did you want me to change the channel?"  
"No, no, dear," You smile and wave her off, taking the remote from her once she's found it. "I'd like to watch this."  
 _"Mr Speedwagon has spent the last few weeks investigating one of the most famous shipwrecks of all, the RMS Titanic. Mr Speedwagon, Reporters would like to know how it's going over there?"_  
 _"It's going well, if I do say so myself. Of course, each dive, we take recordings of the most well known and easily accessed areas, like the grand staircase and such. And everyone knows the stories of how the ship went down, with the band playing until the end and such, but I'm interested in the skeleton of the ship. What untold stories are waiting for us in that wreckage?"_  
You can picture it in your mind, the fresh polished wood, the feel of it on your hands, the way it smelled. Your eyes slip closed for a moment, before the television jerks you back to reality.  
 _"And what exactly is it that you're looking for, Mr Speedwagon?"_  
 _"I'm searching for a diamond. A very rare diamond. And I know it's close. Just take a look at this drawing we found just this morning. It's been sitting at the bottom of the ocean for nearly a century, and we were able to preserve it."_ When you look at the television again, you're slapped in the face with the drawing in question. Broadcast worldwide, is a picture of you in your prime. You can't he;p the gasp that passes your lips. Hato looks down at you questioningly.  
"What is it, Nonna?"  
Instead of answering her, you just laugh.

* * *

"Hey, Speedwagon! There's a satellite call for you! Whoever it is on the phone says it's super important!"  
Speedwagon turns, covering the headset mic with his hand.  
"I'm kinda busy at the moment, Smokey. Can't you see these submersibles going into the water?"  
"Trust me," Is all Smokey says, grinning like a kid on christmas. Speedwagon wipes a hand over his face, sighing.  
"This had better be good."  
"You'll have to speak clearly, She's a little old," Smokey crosses his arms once they reach the phone, and Speedwagon sighs, putting the phone up to his ear.  
"This is Robert EO Speedwagon. What can I do for you, Mrs-"  
"Joestar." Smokey mouths, and Speedwagon repeats it. You smile at your granddaughter before speaking into the phone.  
"Yes, I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Mr Speedwagon?"  
Speedwagon nearly drops the receiver, staring into Smokey's smug face. After a moment, which he takes to collect himself, he replies, articulating every word carefully.  
"Alright, you have my attention, Mrs. Joestar. Can you tell me who's it is in the drawing?"  
"The woman in the drawing is me."  
On the other end of the line, you can hear the phone being dropped in shock.


	2. A Little Game

"She's _playing_ you!" Joseph whines, following Speedwagon around deck like a wounded puppy. "She probably just wants a shot at fame before she kicks the bucket!" 

"Then explain to me how she knows about the diamond?" Speedwagon retorts, tired of hearing Joseph bitch. Joseph shrugs, rolling his eyes. 

"INBOUND!" Smokey shouts, desperately trying to be heard over the whir of the helicopter blades. 

"Listen! I've already done the background on this woman all the way back to the 20s! She was an entertainer back then, and her last name was Giovanna! She moves to Kentucky when she runs out of work and marries some jockey named Johnny Joestar. She finds work at a hole in the wall as a flapper until flappers go out of fashion, and instead finds work at a recording studio, and becomes a popular voice on 30's and 40's radio. She has a kid with Joestar before Joestar gets into an accident and becomes paralyzed from the waist down and dies ten years later. Besides, there's no record of ANY Giovanna being on the Titanic at all!" 

Speedwagon takes this opportunity to remind him that there was a passenger with your name on the ship at the time, the only difference being the last name as Strazio. 

"Yes, but she's been recorded as deceased! Only her mother Elizabeth survived, and we can't ask Elizabeth because she died ten years later at a hospital in Chicago!" Joseph took a breath. "Listen, All I'm saying, is that if this _is_ in fact Elizabeth Strazio's daughter, and she _Did_ in fact live, she'd be over 100 by now!" 

"She's pushing 103!" 

"So she's a very OLD liar!" 

"Just play nice!" Speedwagon strolls up to the landed helicopter, crossing his arms as you and your granddaughter unboard. 

"Mrs Joestar, welcome to the Keldysh! I'm Robert EO Speedwagon." Speedwagon gets down on one knee, shaking your hand. You smile at him, grasping his hand in your own. 

"It's nice to meet you. This is my granddaughter, Hato." You turn and beam at your granddaughter, who gives you a small smile in return.

Speedwagon rises and grasps Hato's hand with a warm smile. "Smokey will show you to your staterooms." 

"Oh, before you do that," You fumble through your purse, sighing and handing it up to Hato. "Hato, be a dear and find that picture for me?" 

Hato searches through your purse, pulling out the picture in question. You take it and hand it to Speedwagon with a knowing smile. 

"This picture was taken when I was 17 years old, in 1911. Just in case you need any proof that I am who I say I am." 

"Thank you, Ma'am." 

* * *

  


Once you've been situated, you're wheeled by Hato to the main cabin, where Speedwagon hands you your picture back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Your alibi checks out, Mrs. Joestar." He gives you an easy smile, and you sit forward in your wheelchair, your eyes glittering. 

"Can I see it? The drawing?" 

Speedwagon gestures to the item in question, and you're wheeled over to look at the preserved piece of parchment. And oh, has it been preserved well.

"Nonna, you're crying!" 

"Am I?" You reach a hand up to find that indeed, your face is wet with tears. You wipe your eyes and turn, seeing Speedwagon and his crew watching you with varying levels of sympathy. 

"So, Mrs. Joestar. Do you want to explain to us how someone who should be dead suddenly pops out of the blue?" 

"You want to know what happened." You smile knowingly, recalling a distant memory of Johnny asking you what it was like, how you dealt with your trauma. Speedwagon reminded you of Johnny, just a little. 

"You're the first survivor I've met. I can't lie and say I haven't been dying to know what it was really like." Though he tries to hide it, there's an eagerness in Speedwagon's voice as he straddles the chair across from you. You glance over at the monitor and see the bow of the ship, and look up at the ceiling for a moment. 

"Consider it your lucky day then, Mr. Speedwagon. I'm about to tell the full story for the very first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be deviating from James Cameron's version in later chapters.


	3. Southampton

Giorno glances over at Mista, nonchalantly sliding his hands into his pockets. Mista glares at him, crossing his arms. 

"Come on, Giorno. Nobody is going to sell their tickets." 

"And miss out on the opportunity to sail on the grandest ship in the world? Of course they wouldn't! I'm a pickpocket for a reason." Giorno carries himself with grace, scanning the crowd. 

Two well dressed ladies pick this moment to walk by, murmuring to each other about how their mother was quite worried about them making this trip alone. 

Easy targets. 

He signals Mista, who rolls his eyes and gives the ladies a wide berth, coming around behind them and barreling past them. His eyes glint when he sees Mista has been successful in swiping his own ticket, and he angles himself just right to catch the other lady as she stumbles and almost falls. 

"Careful! Are you alright, Miss?" 

"Oh, thank you for catching me!" She rights herself with his help, not realizing that he's already pocketed her ticket in the confusion. "I don't know what that man was thinking!"

"There is a lot of energy in this crowd today, miss." Giorno smiles, stepping back and bowing slightly. "Promise you'll be careful from now on, and I'll be on my way." 

The young lady blushes, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Of course." 

Giorno winks and walks past, scanning the crowd once more to find Mista. 

"Oi." 

He turns, straightening when Mista approaches him, holding two suitcases. He takes his own from his companion, straightening out his suit jacket. 

They board the ship together without incident, delighting in the fact that they managed to swipe second class tickets. Giorno stretches out on the top bunk, closing his eyes. 

"I told you we'd pull it off." 

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Mista sits at the table across the room and tips his hat, grinning. Giorno smiles softly at him, crossing his arms behind his head. 

* * *

Your mother looks up at the ship, her eyes glittering. You can't help but stare, wide eyed, at the wonder before you. 

"Darling," Your fiancé's voice falls on your ears, and you turn, sliding your hand through the crook in his elbow. His red eyes narrow ever so slightly, and for a moment, you think you've done something wrong, but he reaches over with a free hand and adjusts your hat, a smile gracing his lips when he's satisfied. "I know it's a cloudy day, but do try to protect yourself." 

"Of course, darling." Your voice is quiet, and he smiles again, seemingly pleased with your response. 

Being betrothed to Dio Brando meant status, but it also meant losing what little freedom you had. He owned you, in every sense of the word. The minute you were engaged, he micromanaged every little thing about your life. Your mother looked at you, almost sympathetically, but you didn't mind. As long as you did as you were told, and kept him in a good mood, things were good, and you were happy. You couldn't deny that he was one of the best looking bachelors you've ever met, either. And no matter what, You were doing this for her sake. 

On paper, Dio was a good match.

You marveled at the ship a little while longer, while Dio checked his pocket watch. 

"Right, then. What do you say, little one?" Dio turns to you, and you flush at the pet name. It's one reserved for special occasions, when he's in the best of moods. "Are you ready?" 

You look up at him- he dwarfs you in size- and smile, placing your other hand on his arm. 

"I can't thank you enough for this, Dio. You're too good to me." 

His eyes positively gleam, and you can tell any stress he felt melts away, making room for his ego to inflate. It's alway a wonder, to be able to visibly see it happen. 

Without further ado, he leads you by the arm up the ramp, onto the luxury liner. Members of the crew are checking your luggage in for you- for him. Nothing less for Dio Brando. 

* * *

If you thought the outside of the ship was magnificent, it paled in comparison to the way your stateroom looked. Elizabeth has excused herself to her own stateroom to 'wind down after the stress of the large crowd,' so you're left alone to get situated. 

An hour or so has passed by the time there's a knock at your door, and Dio lets himself in, sitting on the couch across from your bed and wordlessly beckoning you over. You immediately oblige, not protesting when he pulls you into his lap. 

"How are you finding it, little one?" 

His voice is the tenderest it's been in a while, and you bite your lip, flushing. 

"It's one of the most wonderful things I've ever experienced." You meet his eyes, your heart jumping to find them soft with affection that so rarely lights up his features. 

"I would have only the best for my beloved." He presses a gentle kiss to your temple, and you bury your face in his shoulder to hide the bright red color that rises to your face. You can feel his chest rumble with laughter as he places a hand on your back. "My my, you certainly are easily flustered today, aren't you?" 

"It's hard not to be when you're treating me so well." You murmur, turning to press your cheek against his shoulder instead. He squeezes you gently, laughing again. 

"Don't forget, I expect you to retire early tonight. You need rest after the stress of today." 

"I promise, I'll be in bed by eight pm. And If I have trouble sleeping, I'll come to you, just like you told me to." 

"Very good." 

"Again, Dio, thank you." You squeeze him. "This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"It's my pleasure, little one." 


	4. The bad nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets someone new

"You're kidding me, darlin'." Your husbands voice was calm, still soothing after you woke in a panic. You're telling me you were on that godforsaken ship and you never told me?" 

"I haven't-" Your voice catches in your throat, and Johnny reaches over to cup your cheek, pulling you against him. "I haven't told  _ anyone, _ but I can't keep- I can't keep waking up feeling like I'm drowning anymore. Please, Johnny, please keep this to yourself." 

"I won't tell a soul. Christ, You've really been dealing with this alone all this time?" 

Your lip trembles. You don't trust your voice, so you just nod your head against his chest. He soothes you, pulling you back down against the bed, flush against him. His warmth is grounding, reassuring you that you're in bed in Kentucky and not floating in the middle of the Atlantic. 

You fiddle with your teacup, gathering your story before Speedwagon and his crew come to retrieve you. You had told Johnny almost everything, opting to keep some things closer to your heart than others. Johnny always did get jealous easily, especially after his accident. 

You smile, the memory of your late husband a fond one. On the other end of the ship, you can see the outline of Speedwagon, animatedly talking to Hato, who is watching him with a warm smile on her face. Looking back down to your tea, you think on how best to pick up your story where you left off. 

Where did you leave off yesterday? You scan your mind, stopping once you reach the memory of Dio pulling you into his lap. The rest of that night hadn't held any significance. You were in bed at eight as promised, asleep by eight fifteen. You think about the events that happened when you woke, a smile lighting your face when you remember the way the day unfolded. 

You excuse yourself from the dining table, biting the inside of your cheek, doing your best to keep your expression neutral. Dio stood with you, leaning down to ask if he would escort you back to the cabin. You shook your head, which was spinning. 

"N-No. If I could just go back myself this once, Darling," Your voice is meek, and you shrink under his penetrating stare. He frowns, his eyes narrowing, searching your face. 

"At least allow me to escort you out of the dining room." 

"Yes, of course…" You slide your hand through the crook in his elbow, and he guides you through the throngs of people. The minute you reach the entrance, he releases you, turning you to face him. 

"Straight back to the stateroom, alright? I'll be in to check on you before I retire." 

You nod, barely hearing his words, and he watches you walk off. You're practically floating. 

You start off going the right way, but run into a problem the moment your out of your fiance's line of sight. Where is your room again? Which number is it? You think about asking one of the crew for assistance, but your ears are positively ringing now, and your vision blurs with tears. 

You're dreadfully lost at this point - you don't even think you're on the right deck - and you find yourself sinking against the wall, hugging your arms to your chest as panic completely overtakes you. In your haze, you notice someone pause in front of you, crouching to your level and holding out a hand. 

"Are you alright, Bella?" 

You gasp and sputter, unable to give him a verbal answer. The mystery person decides to take initiative, grasping your hands in his own and pulling you up. You stumble and fall against him, fresh tears filling your eyes. 

"It's alright. I'm going to help you outside. The exit is right down the hall; it's not even twenty steps." 

Your helper's voice is gentle, and you latch onto it, allowing him to guide you outside and into the cool night air. He murmurs how well you're doing, and guides you to a bench, pushing you gently down. 

"Very good, you made it. Think you can calm down for me?" 

You bury your face in trembling hands, and he rests a hand on your back, turning his body to face you. 

"Deep breath in." 

You take a shuddering breath, huffing it out the second it fills your lungs. Fresh tears fill your eyes, and you clench your hands into fists, gritting your teeth. Your helper encourages you to try again, and after a few more tries, your breathing resembles something almost normal. 

"Brava," The soft praise falls on your ears, and you immediately lurch away, fearing what Dio might do if he were to find another man's hands on you. You stare at the man who helped you with wide eyes, drinking in his appearance. 

His golden blond hair is expertly styled, and there isn't a single wrinkle in the attire he's wearing. His eyes are soft with concern, his gaze gentle. 

"I- I'm so sorry S-Signore," You fumble, keeping your distance from him. "I- I've had a bit of an overwhelming night, and I got lost trying to find my stateroom. I couldn't- I can't remember which one it is. I told my Fiance I'd be alright because I needed to- I needed to be alone But I-" You cut yourself off, wondering why you're confiding in the man in front of you. You turn and wipe your eyes, still trembling. He's going to be mad, but I need to wait here for him." You scan your surroundings, spotting a crew member and standing, walking over to him. 

"C-could you send for Dio Brando? I'm his fiancee," You pause, telling the crewmember your name after taking a deep shuddering breath. "I got lost." 

"Of course, miss." The crewman nods, eying you sympathetically before setting off. You chew the inside of your lip, slumping back into the bench. 

"I'll keep you company until he gets here," The man who helped you smiles, but you avoid his gaze. "Dio Brando's fiancee, huh? I didn't realize I'd have the pleasure of meeting one of society's most prestigious figure's bethrothed. My name is Giorno Giovanna." 

You mumble your name again, as more of a courtesy than anything, and turn your form away from him. He doesn't seem to mind, or be put off by it, crossing his legs and adjusting his posture. 

You wait in silence, more tears filling and dripping out of your eyes. By the time Dio comes around the corner, your face is puffy and red from the wind as well. 

"My my, I told you I should have walked you back." His eyes flick over to Giorno, narrowing. "Who is this?" 

"He helped me out here-" You cut in before Giorno can say anything, reaching out to place a hand on Dio's arm. He turns to you, and you shrink back a little bit. "I couldn't breathe and my legs went numb, and he helped me get out here and calm down. 

"Did you now?" Dio turns to Giorno, his voice cold. Giorno stands, holding his hand out to your fiance. 

"Yes, Signore, I did. And a good thing too, now that I know that it was Dio Brando's fiancee that I assisted. My name is Giorno Giovanna." 

You don't know how Giorno does it, but the way he speaks and holds himself has Dio lowering his cold exterior and reaching out to shake his hand. You had expected Dio to ruin this man's life for even looking at something he owned, but instead, Dio's  _ thanking _ him.

"It is a good thing you assisted her. Allow me to show my gratitude." Dio reaches into his suit jacket, pulling out his wallet and handing Giorno a fifty dollar bill. You watch the whole thing unfold, unaware that your trembling has turned into shivering. The night air only seems to be getting colder. 

"Oh, I couldn't accept this," Giorno begins, trying to hand the money back to Dio. "I did what I did because it's something I believed was right." 

"I hate being in other's debt," Dio responds, refusing to take back the money. "I insist." 

Giorno doesn't smile, but his eyes begin to twinkle in an almost imperceptible way. 

"Well, if you're insisting, Signore," Giorno puts emphasis on the last word, pulling out his own wallet and putting the bill inside. "If you ever find yourself in need of help again, you know where to find me." 

"I suppose I do. How old are you, If I might ask? What do you do for work?" Dio muses. You just stare. Giorno is playing your fiance like a fiddle, and you have no idea how. The last time this situation happened, earlier this year at a party Dio had received an invitation to, he had the other man who tried to assist you arrested for touching you. But Giorno stands, making polite conversation. 

"I'm 22 this month, Signore. And I run my own Business, based in Napoli." The way he says that. Runs his own Business. There's a different meaning, but you can't tell what it is. Dio's eyes light up, and he looks ready to talk Giorno's ear off.

A particularly strong gust of wind blows past, causing you to hug your arms tightly. Both men glance down at you, and Dio checks his pocketwatch. 

"Goodness, you look a fright, little one." Little one. Little one! He's not angry! "Lets get you back to the stateroom." 

You're helped up, and you cling to Dio's arm like a vice, still a little lightheaded. Turning, you murmur out a thanks to Giorno before passing him. 

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Bella, Signore. Ciao." 

Dio hums absentmindedly on the way back, and you reach out to him once you're in the safe confines of your room. 

"Please stay until I'm asleep?" 

"Of course, little one. You've had a harrowing day. But from now on, when I tell you to let me escort you somewhere, you need to listen." 

You need to listen. That's all he says to you. He doesn't yell, like the last time, he doesn't call you pet, he doesn't grab your hair and force you to look at him, he just tells you you need to listen.

"I will. I promise." 

"Very good." 

You retreat to the bathroom, undoing your hair and slipping out of your clothes. You change into your nightgown, brushing your hair out and rinsing your face with cool water. When you emerge, Dio has removed his suit jacket, and he's nursing a brandy. You walk over to where he sits, sitting next to him. 

"Shouldn't you be getting in bed, little one?" He raises an eyebrow, and you nod, reaching out to place a hand on his thigh. 

"Yes, I just wanted to apologize before lying down. First for not listening, second for pulling you away from your business to come get me, and third for costing you fifty dollars. I am sorry." 

"My first concern is always you, little one. You have no need to apologize." His voice is soft, but you can tell by the way his expression changes that he's pleased with your apology. He holds the brandy glass to your lips. "Here, drink some before lying down. It'll help you fall asleep." 

You part your lips, and he tilts the glass in your mouth. The liquid burns going down, but fills you with a tingling warmth nonetheless. 

"Thank you, Dio." You lean against his arm, sighing, before standing and moving to the bed. He remains on your couch, continuing to drink long after you've fallen asleep. 


	5. Le Couer de la Mer

Dio stops by the next morning, knocking on your door as you get ready for the day. You're in the process of putting on a necklace that wont clasp no matter how much you fiddle with it. Dio sees your dilemma and smiles, sauntering up behind you, taking the necklace and clasping it for you. 

"Oh, thank you, Darling." You turn and smile at him, your face flushing when he leans down to kiss you on the forehead. "What was that for?" 

"Do I need a reason to show affection to the woman I'm going to marry?" Dio quirks an eyebrow, standing to his full height. You bite your lip and avert your eyes. 

"Did I do anything to deserve it?" 

Dio laughs, the noise rumbling in his chest. "Do you mean besides being on your best behavior?" 

"Oh," You blush harder, but smile up at him. "Well, thank you." 

"I'm going to be busy all day, love," He begins, sitting on the couch. You turn back to your vanity to finish getting ready. "So you won't see me until dinner time." 

"What are you going to be doing?" You look at him through the mirror, pinning your hair up. Dio crosses his legs, watching your every move. 

"Nothing that concerns you. I'm letting you know now because I don't want a repeat of last night. I don't want you to overwhelm yourself, understand?" 

"I understand." You turn, giving him your full attention. "I plan on spending the day in the reading and writing room and taking tea with Mother." 

"Good. A quiet environment will do you good." 

"I promise, I'll be on my best behavior." 

"Good Girl." Dio stands, checking his pocketwatch. "I need to get going. Make sure you take a jacket if you plan on going outside. It's quite chilly today." 

"Mm. I'll see you at dinner, Darling." You close your eyes when he brushes his lips against your forehead again, and watch as he leaves the room.

* * *

"Did you love him?" 

"Hm?" You pause, in the middle of telling your story, to look at Joseph. 

"Dio Brando. Did you love him?" 

"I feared him." 

You close your eyes, heaving a deep sigh. 

"If you've ever met the man in person, you would know exactly what I mean. His very presence demanded attention and respect. I was engaged to him for a year and a half, and I knew him for roughly two years longer than that. He was… abusive, to put it bluntly. He could be kind, but he didn't see me as a wife. I don't think he was capable of love at all, to be honest. To love or be loved. He was so… I could breathe wrong, and he would have me pinned against the wall, growling about how he could snap my neck and make it look like an accident. He had his moments, where he was kind, like I said, but love? No, no, I don't think I loved him." 

"Then why would you say yes to the man." Joseph looks at you incredulously. You bark out a short laugh. 

"There was no saying no to Dio Brando. The man held the world in the palm of his hand. When he wanted something, he got it." 

"Fancy seeing you here." A familiar voice falls on your ears, and you look up to see Giorno Giovanna standing in front of you. "What's a first class passenger doing in the second class lounge?"

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost again?" You smile sheepishly, and Giorno laughs, a light sound that fills you with an inexplicable warmth.

"Well, are you going to keep me waiting, or can I join you, Bella?"  
"By all means," You gesture to the chair across from you. "I have a question for you anyways." 

"Do ask." Giorno sits, poised. His presence is like Dio's. It demands attention, but in a different way. You're not sure how just yet. 

"I want to know how you managed to get in my fiancé's good books." You lean forward, closing your book. 

"Is helping his future wife not enough?" 

"Please. The man sees me as property. Something he owns. The last time a man tried to help me, he ended up in jail for touching me." 

Giorno studies you for a moment, steepling his fingers. 

"You pick up a thing or two when you run your own business." 

"That's another thing. 'Run your own Business.' That doesn't mean what it regularly would. There's something off about the phrase, Signore.  _ What kind of business could you possibly be running?"  _

You finish the phrase in italian, resting your chin on the back of your hand. 

"My, my, Bella. Do you know anything about Napoli?" Giorno smiles, his eyes sparkling. He leans back in his chair. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a man wearing a hat and a blue suit shift, and you smile, resigning yourself. 

"I grew up there. My mother is Italian. But I understand. I'll stop sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." 

"I would never dream of hurting a lady. Especially not Dio Brando's." Giorno flashes the man in the blue suit a look before turning his full attention back to you. He continues as if the conversation hadn't deviated. "I know an abuse victim when I see one, Bella. You don't even try to hide it." 

You flush red, averting your eyes. "That's none of your business." 

"I know it's not. However, you did ask me how I managed to placate your fiance. I'm giving you my answer. Besides, even if I hadn't been able to placate him, he wouldn't be able to put a hand on me. Running my own Business has its perks." He pauses. "I was abused too, at a young age. My father wasn't the greatest, and my mother was just… neglectful. I know the look. And the haste you had last night, to turn his anger towards you, to try to placate him in regards to everyone else? Screamingly obvious." 

"I'm doing it for my mother's sake. She deserves to live a happy life. She deserves to be provided for.  _ Passione killed her husband ten years ago. _

Giorno says nothing, his eyes sliding over your face. He moves, imperceptibly, and the next thing you know, you're joined by the man in the blue suit. 

"Bella, this is Mista. He's my most trusted friend.  _ Mista, I would like you to keep an eye on her and protect her for the duration of this voyage. The previous don has stolen from her family, so we are in her debt. _

_ "Of course, Giorno."  _ Mista gives you an easygoing smile, tipping his hat. " _ It's my pleasure, Bella."  _

You turn to Giorno, a small smile on your face. "Genuinely, Signore Giovanna. Thank you for helping me last night. I'm glad I caught your eye." 

"Is it not fate that we'd meet, Bella?" Giorno smiles serenely, his eyes never leaving your face.

"One last question, I promise." 

"I'm all ears." 

" _ If you're so powerful, how did you end up with a second class ticket?" _

"I picked someone's pocket in Southampton." He says it so simply, so easily, that you cant help but stare open-mouthed. " _ Plenty of the people on this ship work for me. They know who I am. I had to find a way on without drawing too much attention. Going back to my roots was easy."  _

"You're shitting me." 

The word slips from your mouth before you can even think about it, and you cover your mouth the moment you realize. Mista lets out a hearty laugh. Giorno smiles as well, and you breathe out before laughing yourself. 

"Come see me again, Bella. I quite like your company." Giorno stands, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles. You glance at the clock and pale. Is it really that close to dinner?! 

Standing yourself, you bid him and his companion goodbye, returning to your stateroom to get dressed. 

* * *

"When is the wedding date?" Molly Brown takes a sip of her champagne, eyeing you and Dio from across the table. Dio sends a look of contempt her way for talking to him so informally, so you place a hand on his knee under the table to distract him. You want this dinner to go well. 

"January of next year, Ma'am." You smile over at her, looking up at Dio. He still seems on edge, so you squeeze his knee before continuing. "I don't yet know who all is attending, but I do know the Pendletons will be there. Jonathan Joestar and his Jockey Nephew too, I believe. Is that right darling?" 

Dio hums, taking a long drink. "Mm. My cousin Diego too." 

"The Jonathan Joestar? The famous anthropologist?" Captain Smith, who hasn't said a word the entire meal, perks up and looks directly at Dio. Dio bristles a moment before nodding. 

"Yes. Jonathan and I grew up together." 

He doesn't say anything else. 

"What about you, dear? Do you have anyone on your side attending?" 

"Just my mother."

The conversation derails, and you sneak a glance at Dio. He shoots you a look of warning, and you immediately retract the hand on his knee, looking down at your plate. 

"Mr Ismay," Dio finally speaks, and the whole table falls silent at the sound of his voice. All of the attention is on him. "I would like to compliment you and Mr Andrews on a fine ship." 

Both men seem taken aback by the sudden compliment. You are as well. He had seemed so on edge until now, but as you study him, you notice he's relaxing. What could have possibly been on his mind?

"Thank you, Mr. Brando." 

"I do have a PhD in law, Mr. Ismay. I worked hard for my Doctorate, and I expect that work to be recognized." 

"Dr Brando. My apologies." Mr. Ismay seems flustered. You glance over at Mr. Andrews and smile, and he returns the gesture warmly. 

"Dr Brando, I would like to congratulate you on your fiancée. She's splendid." Mr. Andrews turns to face Dio, causing Dio to swell. 

"She is, isn't she? I would have only the best." 

* * *

"So wait, hold on." Joseph interrupts you again. "How did you get the diamond?" 

"Would you like me to tell this story or not?" You turn to him, blinking slowly. "I haven't spoken about the diamond yet because I hadn't received it yet. Patience." 

Speedwagon coughs behind his and, and when you look at him, he's hiding a smile. 

"Please, Mrs. Joestar. Continue." 

"Where was I?" You ponder for a moment. "Oh, yes. Dinner." 

* * *

"Well, ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." Each man at the table stands at Mr. Ismay's words. "Gentlemen, would you all be so kind as to join me for a brandy?" 

They mingle together, leaving the room slowly. Dio looks down at you, studying you for a minute. 

"Allow me to escort you back to the stateroom." 

"Oh! Um… of course." You turn to your mother, kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight, mother. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Goodnight, darling. Please get some good rest. You look like you need it." 

You stand, slipping your hand through Dio's arm, and let yourself be led back to your quarters. You look at him quizzically when he walks you past your room into his. 

"Out on the Promenade." He orders, and he doesn't need to tell you twice. You walk through his room to the door on the opposite wall and exit, finding yourself looking out onto the ocean as it blitzes by. 

And you wait. 

And wait. 

And wait. 

You wonder what's taking him so long, but you don't dare go ask. You look at the door to your room, thinking about how warm and inviting it would be right now, but you just lean against the railing and sigh, trying to fight off how cold your getting. 

You wait some more. 

Finally, _finally_ , he comes out, his arms behind his back. You turn to him, biting your lip, looking utterly confused when he walks straight up to you and tells you to close your eyes. 

You oblige, worrying at the inside of your cheek. You feel him move, and tense when his arms wrap around your neck. 

"Dio, what-"

"Shh." He hushes you, and you hear something clasp, feeling his hands retract. "Open." 

You open your eyes, looking down at your neck. The moment you see what's around it, you gasp and let out a small shriek. 

"Good Gracious! Oh, Dio, you shouldn't have!" 

What meets your eyes is a heavy, heavy necklace with a stone bigger than any you've ever seen. Dio chuckles and lifts your chin so you can meet his eyes. 

"I felt I needed to remind you how I feel for you." He leans against the railing, pulling you against him. "Do you know what it is?" 

"It's a…" You look down at the stone, biting your lip. "Is it a Sapphire?" 

"No, no, little one. It's a Diamond. A very rare one. Fifty six carats. It was worn by Louis the Sixteenth, and was known as Le Couer de la Mer." 

"The heart of the ocean," You murmur, studying the Diamond before looking up at Dio. His expression is calculating, a smirk plastered on his face. "It's… It's overwhelming, Dio." 

"It's for royalty. Are we not?" Dio grazes his thumb against the skin just above your elbow, and you blush, averting your gaze. "I'd give you the world, if you asked." 

You look up at him, seeing him in a different light. The way he was tense at dinner, the way he looked at you all night. How long he made you wait. For the first time in his life, Dio Brando was nervous. You took a deep breath, looking out at the ocean. 

"You keep giving me these wonderful, astounding gifts that I don't deserve. Why?" 

"What makes you think you don't deserve them?" He tilts your chin up again to look at him, and you bite the inside of your cheek again. 

"I don't know. You- You're Dio Brando. You can have anything you want. Why waste it on me?" 

"Anything I want, hm?" He looks up at the ceiling, mulling your words over. "I want you." 

"And you already have me." 

'Not truly. Not yet." He leans down, meeting your eyes with an intensity that honestly scared you. "I'll do anything to have that." 

You aren't sure if he means good by that. 


	6. Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mista have a good talk, Giorno takes you on a walk

"Ciao, Ragazza," A Familiar voice falls on your ears, and you look up from your book to see Mista slide into a seat next to you.  _ "Sorry, My english isn't very good. How's your Italian?"  _

_ "My Italian is very good, I'd say. I lived there for half of my life." _ You mark your spot in your book, turning to your new companion and smiling at him. " _ No Don Giovanna? Just you today?" _

" _ He did send me to keep an eye on you,"  _ Mista grins, leaning back easily in his chair. " _ But he'll be around."  _

" _ I see."  _ You study him. " _ That's a very nice coat on your head."  _

_ "Sorry?"  _ Mista tilts his head, looking at you like you've lost your mind. You scrunch your eyebrows, repeating your sentence slowly. 

" _ The Coat, on your head. The _ -OH!" You clap your hands to your mouth. "Cappotto. No! No! Cappello!  _ Hat! Hat! That's a nice Hat!"  _

Mista laughs, loudly, tears forming in his eyes. You blush, keeping a hand over your mouth. 

" _ I'm so sorry! Even after I told you my italian was good!" _

_ "No, no!"  _ He waves a hand, trying to get control of his laughter. " _ I'm not laughing at you. It just caught me off guard is all."  _

He laughs again, causing a smile to creep onto your own features. 

Giorno decides that this moment would be the best to join you, and asks what on earth you've done to dissolve Mista so much. You flush again, and through fits of giggles, Mista explains the situation to him. Giorno cracks a smile, offering you a hand. 

"Would you join me?" 

"Oh, where are we going?" 

"I was thinking we could take a walk." 

"Oh, Signore, if my fiance sees me-" 

"He's been taken care of for the moment." Giorno continues to hold out his hand to you. "He and your mother are being given an exclusive tour of the ship today." 

"And they aren't wondering where I am?" 

"Well, your Mother was, but your Fiance seemed adamant on 'Letting you do your own thing.'" 

"That's not like him…"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. He told your mother he'd check on you later to make sure you were 'Behaving.' We'll be back by then." 

"Against my better judgement, Signore, I'll go with you." You take his hand, allowing him to help you up. "Ah,  _ Mista, thank you for the company."  _

" _ Thank  _ you _ , Ragazza. It was my pleasure."  _ Mista smiles at you, and you return it, before Giorno whisks you away. 

* * *

"I get the impression that you don't much care for your Fiance's company." 

"Signore, I would greatly appreciate if you stopped asking me about what goes on between my fiance and I," You bite your lip. Giorno glances at you sideways, studying you.

"It wasn't a question, Bella. It was an observation." 

You stop walking, a red flush creeping up your cheeks. 

"Really, Signore. I appreciate you helping me, I appreciate you preventing me from getting hurt that night, but what goes on between Dio Brando and I isn't anyones business but ours. I know which lines not to cross, Signore, but please stop talking to me about it." 

Giorno turns, studying you fully. Understanding lights up in his eyes. 

"You're confused." 

"Pardon?"

"You're confused. He's been treating you well lately, and you're confused." 

"It's like you're not even listening to me! Jesus Christ! I can't go anywhere without any conversation being about Dio Brando, Dio Brando, Dio Brando! It's like I don't exist without him! Who I was before him and who I am with him don't matter, because I am Dio Brando's Fiancee, and Dio  _ fucking _ Brando is the only one that matters!" 

You turn away from Giorno, gripping the front of your dress in your fists. He is silent, and you realize, with growing horror, that you just gave him all of the information he needed. You swivel to face him, your eyes narrowed. 

"Was this your plan all along? To make me angry enough to have an outburst?" 

"Why would I intentionally make someone suffer more than they already do?" Giorno leans back against the ship's railing, watching you with bright eyes. You huff, debating on whether you should go find your fiance and forget this even happened. 

"I'm leaving." You hold out your hand, grabbing his and shaking it. His eyes twinkle. 

"Allow me to say goodbye, then." He catches your hand, turning it, bringing it up to his lips. You stammer, your hand falling limp back to your side when he releases you. A long moment passes, where he watches you, the look on his face almost smug. "I thought you were leaving, Bella? Did you change your mind?" 

"I- you-" You scoff, crossing your arms. "Are you enjoying this?" 

"Only if you are." His response is easy, seamless. You stare at him like he's lost his mind for a minute, and he stares directly back, maintaining eye contact like it's second nature for him. He really does have gorgeous eyes. 

You finally avert your gaze, clasping your hands in front of you. 

"What do you do for fun, Signore?" 

"What do I do for fun? Besides Pick Pockets?" He smiles, and his response startles you. "Hm, that's a hard question. I like to draw." 

"You like to draw?" You turn to face him, searching his face. He nods.

"If you'd like, I can take you to My stateroom and show you some of my works." 

"I'd like that, I think." You bite your lip. "Signore, I'm sorry for snapping at you." 

He waves you off, like it didn't even happen. "Oh, Bella, don't worry about it. With someone as stressed as you, it's to be expected. I don't think anything of it." 

He offers you his arm with a smile, and you accept, allowing him to lead you to his stateroom. 

It's much smaller than yours, but still breathtakingly exquisite. He has you sit at the table while he searches the room, finally finding what he's looking for and handing it over to you, sitting next to you. You open the folder, looking down to see one of the most breathtaking pieces of art you've ever seen. 

"Wow…" 

You flip through the book, each piece seemingly better than the last, slamming it shut when you're met with a completely naked woman. Mortified, you look over at Giorno, who looks unbothered. 

"It's kinder to Commission art than to pick pockets, no?" He steeples his fingers, watching you. You open the book again and flip through, finding more and more naked ladies- and men. Horrified, you look up at the ceiling. You had never even seen Dio naked before. Giorno's smile is almost imperceptable. 

"Signore, these are very good art pieces." Your voice comes out smaller than you intend, and he laughs quietly, pulling the book away from you and flipping through it himself. 

"This woman was a special one. She would come into this pub every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love. I met her in Paris, when I visited. We all called her Madame Bijoux. See, her clothes are are all moth eaten?" 

"She's wearing clothes?" You say weakly, and Giorno laughs. 

"Yes, she's wearing clothes." 

You look down at the portrait, your eyes softening as you take in the appearance of the woman in question. 

"You… You certainly have a gift, Signore," You begin, tracing the outline of the drawing with your finger. "You  _ see _ people." 

"I see you." He leans back in his chair, crossing his legs. You blush under his gaze, closing the art book. 

"And?" 

"And you're not a good liar." 

He's read you like a book, and you know it as you finally meet his eyes. 


	7. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty angsty chapter :( sorry about that.

You grip your husband's hand, your brow furrowed with worry. He just stares straight ahead, stone-faced, his hand slack in yours. 

"Like I said. I think it would be better if we split up. Not much good of a husband I can be like this." Johnny presses his lips together in a tight line, firmly avoiding your gaze, as if he's trying to block you off from him completely. You grip his hand tighter, leaning forward in your chair, your voice thick. 

"I'm not leaving you, Johnny. I don't care what you think. This isn't something you're going to go through alone." 

"What do you know about how I feel?" He snaps, turning to glare at you. "Jesus christ, it's like you don't even listen to me!" 

"Did you ever take into consideration that I know what it's like?!" You finally stand, dropping his hand and balling your hands into fists. "Oh, sure, I'm not paralyzed. But I did almost die once and I had to recover alone. Did you stop and think in your misery that maybe I want to stay? That maybe I love you so much that I'll help you through this no matter what? Did you think about that, Johnny Joestar?!" 

Johnny's Doctor chooses this moment to walk in, but freezes when you swivel to glare at him. An old family friend, Gyro closes his eyes before turning and walking out of the room. 

"Listen, darlin'," Johnny's voice cracks, and you turn to face him, tears in your eyes. "I'm in no condition to love or be loved. Go on without me." 

"Says you!" You're practically shouting. "D'you know what I say, Johnny? I say fuck everything that's coming out of your mouth. It's all bullshit! I will not lose another person I love to their own fucking pride!" 

He stares at you, mouth agape, taking in your red, angry face, the tears welling in your eyes, the way you're trembling. Johnny's face falls the minute your tears spill over, and he beckons you over, swallowing, firmly wrapping his arms around you. You clutch the fabric of his shirt in your hands, burying your face in his shoulder, and bawling. When he speaks again, his voice is shaking. 

"I'm- I'm sorry, darlin. I'm so sorry for making you cry. You're right, and I'm sorry for forgetting what you told me. It's scary. I'm friggin terrified." 

"If you ever push me away like that again I'm telling Gyro to punch you in the face." 

"I'll do it, too." Gyro strides back in, arms crossed. "Making your wife cry in your hospital room. What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Johnny squeezes you firmly before letting go, entwining your hands. "Sorry." 

* * *

Your eyes open, and instead of your husband, your granddaughter is leaning over you to wake you. 

"They're all waiting for you, Nonna." 

You sit up with her assistance, blinking sleep from your eyes. Your-Johnny's- wheelchair is waiting ready, and you sigh, allowing Hato to assist you into getting ready for another day. 

"You were saying Grandpa's name, Nonna. Were you having a dream about him?" 

"Yes, darling, I think I was. I miss him more frequently now." You're helped into his chair, and wheeled out of your stateroom. Speedwagon is standing on the deck, smoking a cigar. You waved at him, and he grinned, tipping his hat at you. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Joestar!" 

"Good morning yourself, Mr. Speedwagon." 

* * *

You look up when Dio enters the Promenade from your room, setting your book aside immediately when you see the expression on his face. He strides up to you, evenly, and before you can say a word, he's gripping the back of your hair and slamming you into the wall. You cry out, but his other hand comes up, tightening around your throat. 

"What…" He takes a deep breath, his voice dangerously low. "Do you think you were doing earlier?"   
"I- I don't know what you mean! I-" Your words are cut off when he squeezes your neck hard, and all you can do is stare at him, fear in your eyes. 

"Don't you dare lie to me,  _ pet _ ." His demeanor isn't angry. He's as calm and collected as always, but the look in his eyes is cold and distant. "Choose your next words very carefully." 

"I don't know what you mean! What did I do wrong?" You choke out, tears filling your eyes. 

"What did you do wrong?" He hums, releasing you. "Hm. Have I not explicitly told you that you aren't to be in the presence of any other man without my permission, and without my presence as well?" 

You fall to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Dio lifts your chin with his foot, staring down at you with those calculating eyes. "Answer me." 

"Y-yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you did say that!"

"Ah, so I did." Dio removes his shoe from your chin, and you massage your neck. He sits in a deck chair, propping his chin on his fist and crossing his legs. "Why aren't my words minded then, pet?" 

"Why aren't- Dio, I just wanted to thank him for helping me!"

Dio quirks an eyebrow. 

"Pet, what are you?" 

"I don't know what you mean." You press your back into the opposite wall, your chest heaving. 

"Surely you're not that stupid," Dio's tone remains even. "Who are you to me?" 

"I- I'm your fiancee." 

"Precicely. But think a little harder about what that means, pet. In being my fiancee, you become my property. Mine." He cocks his head to the side. "Have we not established those rules?" 

"You-you have." 

"You will do well to mind those rules then." Dio stands. "You'll be taking dinner in your room tonight." 

"I-yes, of course." You cough again, "I'm sorry." 

"And then you'll join me in mine to make yourself useful." 

"To what?"

He's already gone.

* * *

The next morning, you leave your stateroom, your eyes bloodshot and your voice hoarse. Dio meets you in the hall, in a much kinder mood. 

"Did you have trouble sleeping, little one? You look unwell." 

You avoid his gaze, knowing he knows exactly what he's saying. 

"I h-had a nightmare," Is finally the excuse you come up with. Dio wraps an arm around you, pulling you against him. 

"My, a nightmare? You should have come and woke me. I would have helped you." 

"I'll rem-remember that." Your throat chooses this moment to constrict, causing you to turn your head away and cough. Dio rubs your back soothingly, the look on his face nothing short of smug. 

Elizabeth emerges from her own stateroom, joining the two of you in the hall. When her eyes land on you, her brow furrows in concern, and she reaches a gloved hand out to cup your cheek. 

"Are you feeling unwell, Darling?" 

"I just didn't- I didn't sleep well last night, Mother." You avoid her gaze, and she glances at Dio suspiciously. "Please, don't worry about it." 

"Maybe after breakfast, you should take a nap, hm?" She pats your cheek. "Take some time alone to rest." 

"I think I'll just go to the reading and writing room," You look up at Dio, biting the inside of your cheek. "If that's- if that's okay."

"I don't see why not, as long as you're behaving yourself." Dio chooses to ignore the look of contempt Elizabeth shoots his way, offering you his arm. "You sound like you could use some tea. Come." 

You slip your hand through his arm, trembling, allowing him to lead you to the Cafe Parisien. 

"Ah, is that Dr. Brando?" An unfamiliar voice sounds across the hall, and you tense in your seat, staring firmly down at your cup of tea. Dio grips your wrist under the table, and you close your eyes in horror before putting on your best mask. 

"My, My. John Jacob Astor," Dio smiles, gesturing for the man to sit. "It certainly is my pleasure." 

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine!" The Man, now known as JJ Astor, pulls out a chair for his wife. "This is my wife Madeline. I can assume that the lovely lady next to you is yours?" 

"My fiancee," Dio corrects, sipping his coffee. When you look up, JJ is practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. 

"It's been a while since I've seen George Joestar. How is the man?" 

"Ah, you haven't heard," Dio quirks a small smile. "He died due to an illness, unfortunately. There's an investigation, many people think he may have been poisoned." 

"Poisoned!" JJ takes a moment to order his breakfast, asking his wife Madeline what she wants. "What do you think, Dr. Brando?"

"I think anything is possible." 

Breakfast seems to drag on forever, and you're very high strung by the time everyone parts ways. You avoid everyones gaze as you agree with Dio about being back in your room by one pm and turn to go. 

On your way to the actual reading and writing room, you pass Mista in the hall. 

"Ciao, Ragazza," He shoots you an easy smile, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the look of absolute terror on your face. " _ What's wrong? _ "

You back away from him. 

" _ I-I'm sorry, Signore, I can't. _ "

You slip into the reading and writing room, picking a spot near the door so you could leave if needed. You didn't want to get cornered.

You keep an eye on the clock as you read, not even noticing when someone sits right next to you. They clear their throat to make themselves known, once, twice, three times, before reaching over and gently pulling your book away.

The moment you meet their eyes, you jump up and scramble away. 

"What- what are you doing here, Signore?!" 

"I came to check on you," Giorno's brow is furrowed in concern. "Mista told me that you were on edge. Did something happen?" 

"How did you get in here? You're not first class! I- I have to go." You turn, but he catches your wrist. " _ Signore, let me go!"  _

Heads are turning now, and Giorno assesses the situation before gripping your hand firmly and standing, pulling you along with him to somewhere more private. 

" _ Signore! Let me go, I can't be seen with you!"  _

The door to the empty smoke room is shut behind the two of you, and you back into the wall, your eyes wide. 

"To answer your first question, Let me remind you that the majority of the crew on this ship, as well as some of the passengers, work for me. I am a very powerful man, second class ticket or no. Tell me what happened." 

It's not a request, but a command. You bite the inside of your cheek, tears welling in your eyes. In a gesture of kindness, he reaches out a gloved hand, brushing your cheek with his thumb. 

"We got- I got caught." You turn away, pulling out your handkerchief and coughing into it. Giorno's brow furrows, "And My fiance made me-" You cut yourself off, more tears welling in your eyes. "Signore, I appreciate you, and all you've done. I can't- I can't do this. Signore- Giorno- I'm engaged. I'm marrying Dio Brando, whether I like it or not. He can be good to me. He's good for my mother. I can't ruin this chance for her." 

"What is Dio Brando giving you that I couldn't possibly provide?" Giorno steps back, cocking his head to the side. "And that's not me trying to buy you, Bella, so don't take it that way. You have a personality that just shines, no matter how thick of a shell you put up to cover it. It cracks through in the most- in the most stunning ways. When I look at you, I don't see someone who needs taken care of. I don't see Dio Brando's fiance. I see you, Bella." He murmurs your name, and you meet his eyes, all of the wind seemingly knocked out of your chest. "As much as you think you are, you're not good at hiding yourself. You deserve the opportunity to  _ be you _ . To be free and true to yourself and what you love. You deserve to be cherished." 

"Giorno, I-" 

"That being said," He holds up a hand, continuing. "I'm involved now. I have a responsibility to make sure that you're going to be alright. That you're safe and provided for. Not just because my organization stole something from you, but because I care. Because I'm involved." 

"W-well, I'm fine. Really, Signore. I'll be fine." 

"Really? I don't think so." He takes a step forward, and you make no move to back away. Emboldened, he takes another, and another, until his face is mere inches from yours. When he cups your chin in his hand, you take a shuddering breath. "They've got you trapped, Bella. And you'll die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, but Dio Brando is going to crush all of the light out of you. He's going to strip the 'you' away, and It's going to kill you. That shine that you have is going to dim and eventually go out." 

" _ It's not up to you to save me, Signore."  _ Your italian is shaky, and your lower lip trembles. 

" _ You're right, bella. Only you can do that."  _

You search his face for a moment more before stepping away. "I have to be back by one. I'm going. Leave me alone." 

He watches you leave, frustration bubbling in the pit of his gut. 


	8. Ti fidi di me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't feel like I did it justice 😭 But regardless, Comments and Kudos fuel me and I require validation to live. Tysm if you read this 🥺👉👈

You knock on your mother's stateroom door softly, letting yourself in. Her room is the only one not connected to Dio's or yours in any way. She's sitting on the ground, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. 

"Who's there?" 

"It's me, Momma." 

She opens her eyes, patting the floor in front of her. You sit across from her, and she tells you to sit up straight and take a deep breath. You do as she says, your brow furrowed. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"I feel wrong." You try to find the right words, taking another deep breath. "I feel like I'm not myself anymore." 

"Why do you feel that way?" 

"I think… I think it's Dio, Momma. I think he's turning me into someone I'm not. 

Elizabeth holds out her hands, and you grasp them. She opens her eyes to study you, her gaze calculating, but warm. Full of care. 

"Darling, when your father died, Passione took everything we had. But I can fend for myself. We're no longer in their debt. You don't have to Marry someone just so that I'll be well off. I don't know everything about how Dio treats you, but I do know that you're unhappy. And your happiness is more important to me than anything material that Dio Brando can provide. Is he a powerful man? Yes. Does he treat  _ me _ well? Absolutely. He grew up without a mother, and I think he's projecting that need onto me." She pauses, squeezing your hands. "Are you feeling conflicted because of that Italian man? I saw you walking with him yesterday while Dio and I were on the tour." 

"I don't know, Momma. I think I've always been conflicted. He's just making me realize how much. But it's making things worse! Dio, up until last night at least, was being so good to me. He gifted me one of the most precious gifts I've ever received. He paid for our tickets. I'm- I feel like I'm only messing up." 

"Breathe in." 

You do as she says, straightening your posture once more. She breathes in with you, exhaling slowly. 

"I can't make your choice for you, darling. Only you can do that. Take some time to think about it."

* * *

"So what did you end up doing?" Joseph speaks up when you pause, and you look up at the monitor, mulling over your answer. 

"I'll get to that. You have to remember, Joseph, that I was an 18 year old girl at the time. Back then, It didn't matter what I wanted. Obviously, though, I didn't end up Marrying Dio." 

"You married Johnny Joestar, right?" 

"Right." You smile. "He was a good husband. He died before Hato was born though, so she never got to meet him. Our daughter is her mother." 

"How long were you with him?" 

"Lets see…" You think back to when you first met Johnny, at the Pier in Santa Monica. "I met him in 1914, and we got married two years later, in 1916. I was 22 when we married, he was 23. He had his accident six years later, in '22. We were together for 14 more years after that, until he died in '36. So, 20 years. I never remarried." 

"Never?" 

"I never could. I stayed in Italy with his friend Gyro for ten years after my children had grown up, but moved back to America when he died." 

"Aaand nothing ever happened between you and Gyro?" Joseph strokes his chin, eyeing you. You laugh, waving him off. 

"Of course not. As much of a playboy as Gyro was, He was Johnny's friend, and I was Johnny's wife. We were more family than anything else." 

"Oh." 

"If you're done asking questions, dear, I can get back to the story." 

* * *

"Um…" Your voice is quiet, and you clasp your hands together as you walk up to where Mista is sitting, speaking avidly to another girl, a lopsided smile on his face. He glances up, double taking when he sees that it's  _ you. _ " _ I need your help, Signore." _

" _ Of course, Ragazza. What do you need?"  _

_ "I need to find Giorno. I've looked everywhere I can think of, but I can't find him."  _

_ "Ah,"  _ Mista nods in understanding, sliding out of his chair and placing a warm hand on your elbow after he tells the girl he'll be right back.  _ "He's at the bow of the ship. He told me he had a lot on his mind, and not to disturb him."  _

_ "Signore, I'm sorry, I'm sure he wants to be alone, but I need to talk to him."  _

_ "By all means, Ragazza. He's probably up there thinking about  _ you. _ "  _

_ "Thank you, Signore."  _

Following Mista's instruction, you make your way up to the bow of the ship. True to his word, Giorno stands, back towards you, his hair whipping around as he leans against the railing. You clasp your hands, clearing your throat. You call his name softly.

"Hello, Giorno." 

He turns, almost too slowly, and meets your gaze. You stare firmly back, stepping closer. 

"I changed my mind." You smile softly, clasping your hands in front of you. A smile lights up his face, his eyes beginning to glitter. His hair is wonderfully windwhipped, his cheeks slightly red from the sting of the cold air. You walk directly up to him, opening your mouth to speak again. "Mista told me you'd-" 

"Shh." He reaches out, gently taking your hand. Your heart flutters pleasantly at the contact, a blush spreading across your cheeks. He runs his thumb across the back of your hand, looking down at you affectionately. "Close your eyes." 

"Wha-" 

"Do you trust me, Bella?" 

You study his face for a moment, finally doing as he says, allowing your eyes to flutter closed. He keeps a firm grip on your hand, placing the other against the small of your back to guide you. When he speaks again, his voice is soft, just for you. 

"Step up," He gently pushes you in front of him, careful to make sure you don't trip. "Now hold on to the railing." 

He guides your hand, making sure you know where to grasp. You can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks, keeping your eyes shut tight. 

"Keep your eyes closed, bella.  _ Don't peek."  _

"I'm not." You let out a breath, unable to hide the almost giddy smile on your face. 

"Now step up onto the rail." 

He keeps a firm grip on you as you follow his orders, stepping up behind you. His chest is pressed flush against your back as he takes your hands in his, and you turn your head, wondering what on earth he's doing. 

"Ti fidi di me?"  _ Do you trust me? _

"I trust you." You respond in english, your voice barely above a whisper. He gently and ever so slowly spreads your hands out, stretching them as far as they can go, as if you're falling. He lets go, settling his hands on your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Open your eyes." 

You inhale deeply, squeezing your eyes shut tight before opening them. The moment you do, you gasp, overwhelmed with the rush of sensations. 

"I'm flying! Giorno!" A wide, honest smile erupts on your face, and you laugh. The sound is music to Giorno's ears. He nuzzles his nose against your neck, but all you're able to do is just  _ take it in.  _

No words are shared between you for what feels like an eternity, and he reaches his hands out to meet yours, caressing them gently as he begins singing softly in your ear, an old italian tune that you used to know. 

Your arms are beginning to ache, being outstretched like that for so long, so you lower them, brining Giorno's hands around your middle. You turn your head to gaze at him, your heart positively stopping when you see the swirl of emotion in his eyes. He hesitantly inches forward, just until his lips barely brush against yours, his eyes searching yours for any sign of discomfort before flicking down to gaze at your lips. You slip your eyes closed, reaching a hand up and threading your fingers through his hair, pulling him forward to meet your lips all the way. 

There's some sense of urgency behind the way his mouth moves against yours. His lips are soft, and gentle. His arms tighten around your waist, and he brushes his tongue across your lower lip, asking for access into your mouth. You part your lips, tilting your head to give him better access. Emboldened, he slots his tongue against yours, pressing even closer, every movement so incredibly tender that you could melt. 

You're not sure what experience you've ever had or could have would even come close to this. 

* * *

After triple and quadruple checking that you wouldn't be interrupted, you let Giorno into your stateroom, locking the door behind you. He looks around, his eyes falling back on you, softening. 

"What's on your mind, Bella?" 

"Give me a moment. I'll be right out." You enter the shared closet, unlocking Dio's safe and pulling your necklace out. Striding back out, you come up behind Giorno, resting your chin on his shoulder and presenting the diamond. 

"Where did you get this?" He studies it, reaching his hand up to cup yours. "Le Couer de la Mer." 

"How did you know?" You turn your head, eyebrows raised. "Dio gave it to me." 

"How on earth…" Giorno muses, smiling softly at you. "Why are you showing me this. 

"Giorno, I want you to draw me wearing this." 

"Ah, alright," He smiles, kissing your cheek. "I can absolutely do that." 

"Um… wearing only this." 

He turns to face you fully, searching your face and swallowing. 

* * *

You emerge from the closet, covered in a silk robe. Giorno sits in one of the plush armchairs, sharpening a pencil. He stops when you walk in, his eyes remaining firmly on your face. 

"I want you to show me the life that you see in me, Giorno," You begin, walking up to him. "And to ensure that you don't pick my pocket, I'm going to pay you for it up front." 

You toss a dime to him, and he catches it against his stomach, grinning from your little joke.

You take a deep breath, untying your robe, exposing yourself to him. He keeps his eyes locked on yours the entire time. 

"Over on the couch, Bella." 

You follow his instructions, gingerly sitting on the couch across from him.

"Tell me when it looks right-" 

"Here." He stands, coming over and pushing you gently back, pulling your legs up to rest on the couch as well. Every touch against your skin sends tingles down your spine, and you can see your heart pounding through your exposed chest. Once he's adjusted you just how he wants you, he steps back, examining you once over before returning to his seat, pressing his pencil to the page. 

You watch, enraptured as he draws, glancing up at you from time to time to get a reference. There is a noticeable pink dusting on his cheeks, but you choose not to comment on it. 

This moment feels like it lasts for an eternity, and by the time he's done, your mind is strung so thin that you aren't sure if he said he was finished or if he said he wasn't going to finish. 

"Huh?" 

"I said I'm all done. Come look." 

You stand, covering yourself back up in your robe, padding over to him. He signs the piece of paper and presents it to you, looking up at you to gauge your reaction.

The drawing is truer to you than any photo ever taken. You stare down at it, mouth slightly agape as you take it in. 

"So?" 

"I love it." You turn to him, your eyes sparkling. He smiles, handing it up to you, kissing you when it connects with your hand. You smile, trying to tug it from his grasp as he deepens the kiss.

* * *

"I had never once done anything like that before. My heart was pounding the whole time." You laugh, remembering just how nervous you were. "Giorno Giovanna was the very first person to ever see me naked." 

Speedwagon and Hato share a smile with eachother. You glance up at the monitor, your eyes catching Joseph's on the way back down. 

"What happened next?" 

"You mean 'did we do it?' No," You laugh again, waving him off. "Giorno was very professional about the whole thing. He didn't even  _ look _ at me until it was something he had to draw." 

"If it were me," Joseph gestures to the preserved drawing of you. "I would have taken my chance then. I gotta be honest, Mrs. Joestar. You were hot." 

"I've been told," You smile. "Giorno certainly had plenty of chances after that, as well, but he never took any of them. The most we ever did together was kiss." 

* * *

Giorno returns from the promenade, shaking off a chill. You turn to him the moment you finish writing your note to Dio, folding it and putting it with the necklace in the box. 

"What are you up to?" 

"Mm, could you put this back in the safe for me?" 

"Oh, of course, Bella." Giorno takes the box, retreating into the closet. You take the opportunity alone to get dressed, putting on something warm. When he returns, he eyes you appreciatively, pulling you against him and pressing soft kisses all over your face. It's addicting, how tender his kisses are, how gently he holds you. 

You're torn from the moment when there's a knock at your door. You can hear Dio's voice leak through from the other side, and your blood runs cold. You shoot a fearful look to Giorno, but he remains calm. 

"I'll go out on the promenade and leave through his room. Let him in, okay? Once he's done, come meet me in the usual spot." He turns, careful not to make any sound as he leaves. You let Dio in when he knocks a second time, shutting the door after him. 

"You look dishevled, little one." His eyes narrow, and he crosses his arms, studying you. Why are you wearing different clothes, and why didn't I see you at dinner?" 

"Oh, uh," Thankfully, your voice is still scratchy. "I came to my room after spending some time with Mother, and changed my clothes. I fell asleep on the couch," You gesture to it, knowing the misplaced pillows will anchor what you say. "And I must have slept through dinner. I didn't wake up until just now, when you knocked and called for me." 

Dio glances around the room, searching for anything that may give you away. Seemingly satisfied with what he finds, his eyes fall back down on you, taking in your appearance. 

"You are flushed. Are you not feeling well?" 

"Really, Dio, I'm fine. Just a little groggy and disoriented." You make sure to keep your mannerisms neutral. After a long, torturous moment, he uncrosses his arms. 

"I'm glad you've come around and started behaving again, little one. It hurt me to punish you that way last night." He reaches out and cups your cheek, glancing down at your neck. You clear your throat, your face flushing bright red, bile rising at his words. You don't want to remember last night at all.

* * *

"What did he do to you?" You're interrupted again, and you pause, taking a deep breath.

"The worst thing he'd ever done to me and ever would do to me." You meet Joseph's eyes, your gaze stony. 

"What was it?" 

"Think back to what I said, dear. Dio told me I'd join him in his room and make myself 'useful.' The next morning, My voice was hoarse and my throat sore. Come to your own conclusion. Now, continuing on-" 

* * *

"Well, if you insist on retiring for the night, I won't stop you. "I don't want you catching cold." Dio leans down and brushes his lips against your forehead. "I'm right next door if you need me." 

"I know. G'night." You watch as he leaves, sitting gingerly on the bed. 

You give it ample time before you even dare to stand, being as quiet as possible as you sneak out of the room. No one pays you any mind through the halls, despite how on edge you are with the prospect of getting caught. Your nerves ease up the moment you reach your destination, a shaky sigh escaping you when you open the door.

Giorno's face lights up when he sees you, and he immediately reaches out to thread your fingers together. 

"You didn't happen to bring my sketchbook, did you? I left it in the closet on top of the safe." 

You freeze, going numb. 

"No, I- I didn't know you left it. Dio was in the closet too, oh no!" 

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'll have Mista go up later and make sure things smooth over." Giorno squeezes your hand comfortingly, pulling you against him so he can hold you. 

"What can he do?" 

"I wouldn't trust him with it if I didn't think he wouldn't know how to handle it." He leans in and kisses your forehead. "You'll be okay." 

You study him for a long moment, your shoulders finally relaxing when all you find is confidence and assurance. 

"I trust you." 


	9. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Johnny for the first time. The ship is struck by the Iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a serious violence tw in this chapter, Dio does strangle the reader. I'll indicate where so if you'd like to skip it you can. Starts at "He leaves too, and you're alone with Dio." And ends (With exception to the aftereffects) at "I stay"

"Come on and hear, Come on and hear, the best band in the land" You make direct eye contact with one of the venue's patrons, sauntering up to him and swiping his hat off of his head as you sing. "'Bout the best band in the land. They can play a bugle call like you never heard before," 

You have no idea who this patron is; he's just your target for the night. So you put on a special show just for him. His dusty blond hair, messy from the hat, hangs past his shoulders, and he eyes you over his drink, using the glass to hide a smile as you twirl his hat around in your hands. The rest of the Patrons clap, murmuring to eachother as this man eats your performance up. His eyes glitter as they follow your every move. You step behind him, cooing the lyrics in his ear as you slip his hat back on, stepping around front and trailing your forefinger along his chin. 

Blue lipstick. That's what made him stand out to you in the crowd. His suit, from the jacket to the buttondown to his shoes is all blue. He's wearing gloves with pink stars on them-how odd- you think to yourself as you pull him up, spinning yourself into his arms, back pressed flush against his chest as you begin to sway along to the words. His touch is gentle, and soft, and his movements seamless and easy as he spins you away from him, pulling you back and dipping you. 

The song finishes, the patrons erupt with cheers, and you step away from your temporary companion, a smile on your face, cheeks flushed from the exertion. 

The next tune starts to play, and your caught up in another song, singing your heart out as the piano man plays. 

* * *

You walk barefoot in the surf, your shoes dangling from one hand. The night air is fresh and cool- a welcome difference from the hot stuffiness of the venue you were performing in this week. The sound of the waves brings back distant memories that you arent sure if you're ready to sift through. When you glance up, there's a person sitting in the sand, roughly thirty feet away, legs outstretched before them. When you get closer, you notice it's the man you sang to tonight. You walk right up to him, situating yourself in the sand next to him. He turns slowly, his eyes wide, as if surprised by your presence. 

"I hope you didn't just pretend to enjoy my singing tonight," You smile at him, setting your shoes down next to you. His face breaks out in a smile, and he reaches out his hand for you to shake. 

"Johnny Joestar. And no, I've come in every night that you've been here. First night was just for a bite to eat, but I was so enraptured that I had to come back." 

"That so?" You shake his hand, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Johnny Joestar." 

"You gonna tell me your name, darlin', or do I have to guess?" There's something about his southern drawl that fills you with warmth. You laugh, leaning back on your hands and indulging him. The moment you do, his eyes widen. 

"You're kidding. I was supposed to go to your wedding a few years back. Received the invite from my cousin Jonathan." 

"Wait." You turn to face him fully, your eyes wide. "You what?" 

"You were engaged to Dio Brando, right? Jonathan Joestar's adoptive brother?" 

"How d'you know that?" You can't hide the surprise in your voice. 

"Like I said, darlin'. The Joestars received a wedding invite." He grins. "So what happened? Trouble in paradise?" 

"You could say that." You look up at the sky, the stars glittering wonderfully. "Truth is, I can't stand to think about him anymore." 

"That bad, huh? Sorry for bringing him up, then." Johnny goes quiet for a moment. "How long are you in Santa Monica?" 

"About two more weeks. What about you? Are you from here?" 

"Nah, I'm from kentucky. I'm just on vacation with a family friend. We're leaving in a week or so, depending on his mood." 

"I've never been to kentucky before." You grin. "What's it like?" 

"Most boring shitfaced state you'll ever visit." He turns to you, his eyes glittering again. "Maybe not so bad  if  you come to visit. Put on one of those dazzling performances and everyone there might flip shit." 

"You certainly have a way with words, Johnny Joestar." You snort, unable to keep a smile off your face. "Quite the charmer, you are." 

"I'm a real hit with the ladies." He nudges your shoulder with his own. "If my friend were with us right now, he'd probably say something like 'cura di unirti a me da solo, bella,' or some other cheesy Italian phrase." 

A pang goes through your heart at the phrase, and you stare out at the ocean, Giorno's words floating through your head. Johnny notices your change in demeanor and backtracks.

"Sorry if I just said something wrong," He runs his hand across the front of his beanie, exhaling nervously. 

"No, no, it's not you. I just, I lost someone very dear to me who used to call me that. 'Bella.' It still hurts to hear the word." 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. I know how hard that can be." 

You two sit in silence for a while, staring out where the sky meets the sea. After a long moment, Johnny finally speaks up again. 

"Say, if you're free tomorrow afternoon maybe I could treat you to lunch. There's a great restaurant down a little ways on the pier." 

"I'd like that." You turn to him, a smile adorning your face once more. "I find I quite enjoy your company, Mr. Joestar." 

* * *

"You can play the piano?" You rest your arms against the starboard railing of the ship, the cold night wind biting at your cheeks. Giorno, in a similar state, presses his chest into your back and encases you in his arms to warm the both of you up. 

"I can." He presses a kiss against your cheek, warm breath ghosting over your ear. You lean back into him, closing your eyes. 

"Signore, is there anything you can't do?" 

"Legally I'm not allowed to go to France." 

You burst out laughing, letting go of the railing to hold your sides, He spins you around, smiling down at you as he rests his hands on your waist. 

"What, is my travel ban that funny?" 

"It just-" You gasp, burying your face into the crook of his neck. "It just wasn't an answer I was expecting!" You can feel him laugh, and pull back to gaze at him affectionately. 

"Signore," Your tone is more serious this time. "When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." 

"Bella, are you sure?" His voice is barely above a whisper, but he can't hide the smile on his face. You simply nod, snaking your hands around his shoulders and clasping them behind his neck. "Questo  è Pazzesco."  This is Crazy.

" I know it is, Signore. That's why I trust it."  You pull him in, pressing your lips against his firmly, as if sealing your words with a promise. His arms tighten around you, and he tilts his head, pushing even deeper. Warmth floods your body as you thread your fingers through his hair, parting your lips to give him access to your mouth.

One moment, you're kissing him, and the next, you're jolted out of his grasp as the ship makes contact with something. His eyes widen, and he grabs your arm, pulling you a safe distance away from the railing. 

"Careful, step back!" 

You turn, trying to process what you're seeing as chunks of ice break off and scatter on the deck. Giorno's expression morphs into a frown, and he pulls you back even more, his eyes scanning the deck, making little calculations. 

"W-we'll be okay, right? I mean, this ship is supposed to be unsinkable." 

"Nothing is unsinkable in the right- wrong- conditions. His voice is soft, and you bite the inside of your cheek harshly, gripping his hand. His eyes follow the iceberg as the ship passes it, his brow furrowed. Finally he turns to you, beginning to inspect you, checking you over for injuries "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" 

"Huh- no. No, I'm okay." You wave him off, your brow furrowing. 

He squeezes your hand, pressing his lips against your forehead for a moment. "Okay, give me just a second." 

He lets go, striding back over to the rail and leaning over the ship, murmuring to himself. You stand, your hands clasped in front of you, anxiety beginning to creep its way up your spine. After a long while, where you watch him think, he stands back upright, returning to you and clasping your hand. 

"Right, You look freezing. Let's get you back inside, Bella."

Hand in hand, you move together to make your way back to the interior of the ship. 

In passing, you hear some of the crew speaking about the damage. 

"Boiler room six is flooded up to the plate and the mail hold is worse." 

"Can you shore up?" The captain begins descending the stairs, and you pause by them, gripping Giorno's hand even tighter.

"No, not unless the pumps get ahead." 

Mr Andrews edges his way into the group, his voice tight with worry. "Have you seen the damage to the mail hold?" 

"No, she's already underwater." 

"This is-" Your voice comes out higher than you intend, and Giorno turns to you fully, placing a hand on the small of your back. "This is bad." 

"Calm down. Panicking in this situation is only going to make things worse for you." 

You take a deep breath. "I- okay. We should… We should tell Dio, and my mother." 

Giorno's eyes scan the deck, and with a flick of his hand, Mista is by your side. 

" Just follow my lead, Mista." 

" You got it." 

Together, you walk back towards your stateroom, surprised to see one of the ship's attendants waiting outside your door. 

"Your fiance's been looking for you, miss." 

You grip Giorno's hand tighter, closing your eyes and gathering your courage. When you enter your stateroom, Dio is sitting on your couch, looking at his pocketwatch. The master at arms is in, and your mother stands, drinking a brandy. Your heart sinks through the floor. 

"Um… Something serious has happened." 

Dio's eyes meet you from across the room, and with the malice in them, you're sure you'd die on the spot. Giorno squeezes your hand encouragingly.

"Indeed." Dio stands, slowly, putting the watch away. "Two things dear to me have disappeared tonight. Now that one of them's back, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him." 

Giorno is torn away from you, his jacket removed. You look from him, to Dio, utterly flabbergasted. 

"What's going on? We're in the middle of an emergency!" 

"Is this it?" 

You turn as one of the stewards pulls your necklace out of Giorno's pocket. Your jaw drops, your heart filling with dread. Giorno's demeanor remains cool and composed, while Mista puts a hand in his jacket, his guard up. 

"Careful, boys. The one in the hat's got a gun." 

" Mista, stand down."  Is all Giorno says. Mista, who looks very much like he does not want to, obeys, leaning against the wall. 

"He- He couldn't have stolen it!" You speak before you can think about it, and a sharp look from Dio is all it takes for you to clamp your mouth shut. Giorno simply complies when he's cuffed. 

"Of course he could, Pet. It's easy enough for a professional." 

"But I- I was with him the whole time. This is absurd!" You look directly at Dio, your gaze faltering when he quirks a brow. 

"Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back  on , pet." 

"Ah, that's what you think?" Giorno smiles, cooly. "No, no. While I am  very good at picking pockets, I would never put myself in such a predicament as to steal such a valuable item. I'm not an idiot." He stares directly at Dio, his expression never wavering. "Besides, the only crew member in this room that doesn't work for me is the Master at arms himself." 

"Is this true?" The master at arms glances around, frowning at everyone.

Giorno's smile only widens. "By all means, lock me up. See how long it lasts." 

"Alright, son. Come on." 

Giorno leaves the room without much of a fight, and your mother sighs, setting her brandy glass down and retreating to her own room with claims of a headache. Mista turns to you, speaking directly. 

" I'll be right outside if you need me, Ragazza." 

He leaves too, and you're alone with Dio. 

Your heart pounds out of your chest in the shared silence, your entire body on edge. He eventually strides over to you, his gaze never leaving yours, and grabs you by the throat, lifting you up off of the ground. 

"I could kill you right now and get away with it." His voice is venomous, his eyes glittering with malice. He squeezes, and you gag, squeaking. He tuts, watching you struggle to get a breath. "By all means, call for help from your little friend." 

Tears fill your eyes, and you weakly kick your legs. Dio laughs, he laughs, and the sound makes bile rise from your stomach. He tightens his grip again, and your hands fly up, trying to pry it away from your throat. 

"You're just a little slut, arent you? Willing to spread your legs for any man but me. That's fine. I'll bring you just to the edge, pet. Just when you lose consciousness, and then I'll use that whore mouth of yours for my own gain once more. How does that sound?" 

You're crying now, your vision going fuzzy. Your arms go slack, and you kick your legs once more, dislodging your shoe. It thumps against the floor. 

With the sound, Dio's eyes narrow, and he slams you into the wall, adding pressure to your windpipe. 

Mista bursts into the room, gun drawn for the first time since you've met him. His expression is cold and even, but when he speaks, his english is broken up. 

"Put lady down or I shoot." 

Dio closes his eyes for a moment, before tossing you to the floor. You cough and sputter, vomiting on the carpet beneath you.

"I stay, make sure you're not hurt anymore." Mista's eyes are filled with concern as he kneels next to you, placing a hand on your back. You assume he's speaking in english to make sure Dio also knows his intentions. You just cry, gasping like a fish out of water. 

" What about Giorno?"

When you're finally able to speak again, your voice is raspy and faint, Mista helps you stand, eyes flicking to the door. 

" I'm sure one of the crew will help him. But if he's not back within half an hour I'm going to check." 

" Please don't leave me alone with him, Signore."  More tears fill your eyes as you glance at Dio, and Mista nods, placing a hand on your arm. 

"Of course not, Ragazza." 

"If you're done with this touching display," Dio practically spits. "I'd like to finish teaching my pet a lesson." 

"If you touch her, I will shoot." Mista turns to face Dio, his arms crossed. Dio raises an eyebrow. 

"I didn't realize that it was up to some italian piece of scum to tell me what I can and can't do with what's mine." 

Mista pointedly ignores him. You lean against the wall, massaging your throat. 

Fortunately, you're saved from the current tension by a steward knocking on your stateroom door and letting himself in. 

"Dr. Brando," The steward in question enters the room, passing all three of you on his way to the closet. 

"Not now, we're busy." 

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts and come up to the boatdeck." The steward pulls the lifebelts down from the top shelf, exiting the closet and setting them on the table. 

"I believe I made myself clear when I told you not now." Dio narrows his eyes, but the steward pays him no mind. 

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Dr. Brando, but it's captain's orders. Now, dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight. 

"This is ridiculous." Dio sighs, looking up at the ceiling. "Has everyone decided to stop listening to me today?"

You're starting to feel nauseous and dizzy, so you step forward and sit on the couch, holding your head in your hands. Mista hovers close by, keeping an eye on Dio. 

You wonder if Giorno is fairing any better.


	10. Blue, Blue, Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share a few moments with Johnny and reunite with Giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a lot longer than I intended but I have Johnny brainrot rn so here's some johnny food.

It's not until he asks why you go by Giovanna that you realize you slipped and told him your maiden name Strazio the other night. His friend- Gyro- eyes you up and down as you mull over your answer, and you furrow your brow. 

"It's a stage name, Signore." You turn to Johnny, smiling. "Giovanna is much more recognizeable than my maiden name." 

"Oh, that makes sense." Johnny smiles, reaching out to squeeze your hand. You finish your drink, catching the eye of the manager. 

"Alright, I gotta get up there," You grin, throwing Johnny a wink. He leans back in his chair, an easy smile on his face. 

"This is why I brought you tonight, Gyro. You get to see her in action." 

"Considering you haven't shut up about her singing for four days, I'm sure it's going to be very good." Gyro grins at you, and you pause, cocking your head to the side. 

"Are you wearing a grill?" 

"I am. What of it?" Gyro's smile widens, and he raises an eyebrow. You wave him off. 

"Nothing, it just caught me off guard is all." you turn, smiling at Johnny. "I'll see you in a minute." 

You take your spot on the stage, putting on a show for your allotted time. You catch Johnny's eye in the middle of a song, and he jerks his head toward Gyro. smiling, you step down from the stage, easing your way over to the two of them and taking Gyro's hand, pulling him into a little dance. He grins, playing along, and you catch Johnny's eye, blowing him a kiss. 

* * *

"I was thinking, darling," Johnny offers you his arm as you walk along the beach again. "What do you think about coming to visit kentucky?" 

"I'd love to do that, Johnny," You turn to him, studying his face. "I want to, I just don't know when. I still have to go to new york, and I have to visit Italy, and Chicago, I just don't-" 

"I'm not saying you have to right away. Just...sometime. I can take you out on my horse-" 

"You have a horse?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I have a horse. I'm a jockey, after all." 

"You're a jockey?! That's so cool!" You turn to face him, and he grins. 

"Yeah? I can take you out on my horse sometime when you do visit." 

"Promise?" 

"Only if you promise that you will visit." He grins again, and you're drawn to that peculiar blue lipstick once more. He notices you staring at his lips and quirks a brow. "What?" 

You don't even know what you're doing when you catch yourself inching closer. Your hands have found their way around his shoulders and clasped behind his neck. He turns to face you fully, searching your eyes, his blue ones flicking down to your lips. 

"You said- you said I had to promise, didn't you?" 

He pulls you closer by the waist, humming in assent. "Mm. I did." Your lips are centimeters apart at this point. Both of you, it seems, are unable to breathe. 

Your lips haven't even touched yet when theres a crash further down the beach, and both of you are jolted back to reality. Johnny turns, looking behind him to try to see the source of the crash, letting go of you as he does. Disappointment nestles in your chest, but if you've learned anything, it's to take the chance anyways. 

Before you can really think about it, you've grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in, squishing your mouth against his a little too roughly, your eyes squeezed shut. He lets out a noise of surprise, and you pull away, thinking you've done something horribly wrong. He places a hand over his mouth, staring at you wide eyed, before reaching out his other hand to rub against the corner of your mouth. His glove comes back blue, and you realize you must have smeared some of his lipstick. 

And he's kissing you again. 

Warm hands drag you flush against a warm chest and grip you tight as a tender mouth works firmly against your own. Your eyes widen before fluttering closed, and you positively melt into him. 

When he pulls away, he hugs you tight, holding on as if it's the last time you'll ever see or be near each other. Your heart aches at the thought, and your bury your face in his shoulder, tightening your hold on him. 

"God, I'm going to miss ya." He buries his face into your hair, and all you can do is nod. 

"I promise I'll see you again."

"I'll be waiting for you." He kisses the top of your head fondly, swaying back and forth.

* * *

Mista leans against the banister, arms crossed. You stand next to him, shying away from Dio's form. Dio himself is radiating annoyance, his jaw clenched in a way you've never seen. Elizabeth's got a rather sharp frown on her features, and the looks she's giving Dio tells you that he'll never hear the end of what he's done to you. 

The orchestra is playing something that you vaguely recognize as Alexander's Ragtime Band, and the rest of the passengers are milling about, murmuring amongst themselves how inconvenient all of this was. You glance up at the clock, nervousness eating away at your mind. 

" _Signore, it's been almost half an hour. Should we go check on him?"_ You shift back and forth on your feet, your brow furrowed. Mista's frown deepens at the way your voice still breaks, and he straightens up. 

_"Ragazza,_ You _need to stay here. I'll go check and bring him back."_

 _"But…"_ You glance over at Dio, who's arms are crossed, foot tapping in annoyance. Mista reaches out and places a hand on your arm. 

" _Your mother is here to protect you now. I promise I'll bring him back to you."_

 _"What's this about?"_ Elizabeth turns, facing Mista fully. He explains the situation to her, and she nods, resting a hand on your elbow. " _I'll watch her, of course."_

Torn, you bounce nervously on the balls of your feet for a moment before surging forward and hugging Mista tightly. He stumbles back, surprised, but recriprocates nonetheless, giving you a firm squeeze before letting go and disappearing. When you look up at Dio, you're certain that if it weren't so crowded in here, he would have killed you by now.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mr. Andrews amble by. You let go of Elizabeth for a moment, following and gently grasping his arm. He turns, studying you. 

"Mr. Andrews, I saw the Iceberg. And I see it in your eyes. Please, do me a favor and tell me the truth?" 

Mr. Andrews regards you for a moment, glancing at your mother and Dio before closing his eyes and sighing. 

"The ship will sink." 

"Y-you're certain?" You shoot a frantic look to your party, and find your mother closed off, Dio's eyebrows raised in shock. Mr. Andrews nods, his face grim. 

"Yes. In an hour, or two, all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And Get to a boat, right away. There- there are only enough boats for half of the passengers on board." 

Your hands fly up to cover your mouth. Mr. Andrews presses his mouth into a resemblance of a smile before separating from you and walking off. You reach a thumb up to your lips, pressing the nail in between your teeth. 

Your party finds itself outside, listening to second officer Lightoller explain how boarding the boats would work. Dio stands a little closer to you than you'd like, but one look at his face tells you it's not in a malicious way. He's worried. 

Nonetheless, you sidestep, distancing yourself from him. Your scarf covers the bruising forming on your neck, but the pain he inflicted lingers. 

Before you know it, Molly Brown is helping your mother board. You watch, almost disconnected fully from your body. Your ears are beginning to ring, and Dio notices immediately, offering you his hand. 

"Come. Let's get you off this ship, hm?" 

You turn to him, your eyes wide. You glance at the boat, meeting your mother's eyes, before staring back at Dio, locked into place. He frowns, reaching out to grasp your elbow. 

You violently flinch away from him, turning on your heel and walking away. You can vaguely hear your mother call for you, begging you to come back, but you push it out of your mind. 

You flinch when your arm is grabbed and you're spun around. "Where are you going?!" 

Dio's voice has an edge to it, and you clamp your lips shut, shaking your head and trying to wrench free of his grasp. 

"No!" His raises his already loud voice, and you shriek, spitting in his face. He releases you, dumbfounded, and you back away, before turning and running. 

You clench your left hand into a fist so tight your nails begin to draw blood as you rush through the halls, searching for Mista, Giorno, Mr. Andrews, anybody really. You spot Mr. Andrews first, and rush up to him, grabbing his arm. 

"Mr. Andrews!" Your voice is desperate. He turns, his brow furrowed. "Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" 

"What? No, no you have to get to a boat right away-" 

"No!" You clutch his arm with your uninjured hand, your voice cracking. "I'm doing this with or without your help...but without will take longer." 

Mr. Andrews sighs, placing a hand on the small of your back, guiding you down the hall. 

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, then go to the left, down the crewman's passage. Go right, then left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor. Whoever or whatever you're looking for will be in that hallway." 

The moment he's done talking, you're running towards the elevator. The liftman is arguing with some older lady, but you shove past her and push your way into the elevator. 

"Miss, I'm sorry to inconvenience you but-"   
"If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Which deck' do you need I don't know what I'll do!" You raise your voice as much as you can, cutting off your last word with a noise of pain. "I need- I need E deck." 

The liftman looks at you with wide eyes, pulling the lever to lower the elevator. You cough into your handkerchief, watching the descent through the bars. 

Another shriek is pulled from you when your legs are met with freezing water. You back into the wall, and in a panic, the liftman moves to pull the lever to take you back up. 

You push him aside, grunting, and open the doors, tumbling out of the elevator. 

"Miss, come back!" 

You ignore him, turning and watching as the elevator begins to rise again. You wipe your bottom lip, turning and trudging down the crewman's passage. 

" _And I'm saying aim a little better next time! You almost blew my hand off."_

 _"My aim is perfect. I don't know what you're talking about."_ Familiar voices fall on your ears, and you let out a strangled cry, shooting down the hall, coming to a halt about thirty feet away from Mista and Giorno. They both stop and turn, staring at you. When Giorno sees, in fact, that it's you, his eyes widen. 

"What are you doing down here?!" 

You let out a huff of air, the tears in your eyes spilling over as you hurry towards him best you can in a foot and a half of rising water. He meets you halfway, catching you, peppering your face with kisses. His arms are finally, finally around you again, and all you can do is lean against him and sob. 

He peels you off of him, gently, his face absolutely stricken. 

"Let's get somewhere a little safer before you break down, okay?" 

He moves to hold your hand, his brow furrowing when he finds it dripping blood. He takes it, gently, and pries your fingers open, massaging the tension out of them while he reaches into his own pocket for a handkerchief. 

Once your hand is wrapped, he takes your non injured one, pulling you along. 

Along the way, Mista leans in, his face tight with worry. _"How are you feeling? Does your throat hurt at all?_ " 

_"What do you mean 'Does your throat hurt?"_ Giorno pauses, quirking a brow at Mista before turning to you. "Did something happen?" 

Mista gestures to his own throat. " _Her fiance strangled her."_

You hope you never see the expression that darken's Giorno's features in that moment again. He tenses, reaching a hand out to unravel your scarf. It falls into the water, exposing the bruises that have darkend to purple. He tilts your chin, ever so gently, to inspect. 

"Open your mouth." 

You comply, and he tilts you towards better lighting so he can see. "Your tongue is a bit swollen. Your lips are too. Hands." 

You hold them out, and he checks really quick. 

"Alright, that's good. Your fingernails arent blue. Look at me." He tilts your head up again, carefully, and checks your eyes, your cheeks, and asks if you have a headache or if your ears are ringing. 

"My throat just hurts," You murmur, your lower lip trembling. "And I'm a little nauseous. What about you? Are you okay?" You grip his hands, searching his face. "Oh, signore, I'm so sorry I let you down." 

"Don't even think that, bella." Giorno leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. "You didn't let me down at all. I'm not worried about it." He takes your hand once more, trudging through the water. You nod, wiping your eyes, zoning out as you walk.

* * *

"Why don't you ever take baths, darlin'?" Johnny pulls back the shower curtain, climbing into the tub with you. "Sometimes I wanna relax in the water with you." 

"I've tried," You close your eyes as you wash your hair. "Makes me feel like I'm drowning." 

"Why would a bath make you feel like that?" Johnny takes your hands, replacing them with his own, massaging your scalp.

"I- I don't like to talk about it, Johnny. I'm not trying to hide anything from you or anything, but talking about it makes me feel sick." 

"Alright, I won't ask anymore." He tilts your head back, rinsing your hair for you. "But you know you can talk to me about anything." 

"I know."

* * *

You shoot bolt-right up in bed, clutching your chest. The feeling of water filling your lungs is nothing but a memory as your brain slowly registers being awake. The bed next to you is empty, and so you get up, not bothering to cover your nightgown in a robe. You pad to the kitchen, your lip trembling, finding Johnny leaning against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. He looks up as you pause in the doorway, his brow furrowing. 

"What are you doing up, darlin'?" 

He cant even finish his sentence before a sob rips through your body, and stricken, he hurries over, gathering you in his arms. He rocks back and forth gently, soothing you as you grip his nightshirt and bawl into his shoulder. 

"Was it a nightmare?" 

A nod. 

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe see if that'll help?" 

You shake your head, gripping him tighter. 

"Just- j-just promise me I'm home. P-promise me I'm not d-drowning." 

"Of course your not!" Johnny's voice fills with surprise. "We're in the middle of Kentucky. The closest body of water to us is four miles away. We're standing here, in our kitchen, where it's completely dry. Your hair is a little damp from your shower earlier, but that's it. You're safe, darlin'." 

A shaky sob expels, muffled by his shirt. He reaches up, carding his fingers through your hair, humming quietly. 

"I'm making some tea. Would you like some? Anything to eat?" 

You shake your head, pulling back to wipe your eyes. "No, I don't want anything. Can I just… can I keep you company until you come back to bed? I don't want to be alone." 

"Have I ever told you no?" He brushes his lips against your forehead, squeezing your waist. "Here, sit. I'll be done in a few." 

* * *

You're trembling, eyes falling on the locked gate. Water is rising rapidly around you. At this point, your body has gone numb with cold. Giorno and Mista assess the situation in moments, Giorno pulling you back as Mista pulls out his gun. 

Your hands fly to your ears the moment there's a loud _bang_ , and the next moment, you're being ushered through the gate. The next gate you encounter is surrounded by a crowd of people, and the sign above you says 'Third Class Stairwell.' 

Giorno lets go of your hand for a moment, murmuring to one of the crowd members. After a minute of conversing, he returns, a fire in his eyes that scares you. 

"We're going to have to find another way out." 

You're pulled down the hall, up and around the corner, coming up on another locked, but less populated gate. Giorno steps up, his expression smoldering. 

"Open this gate." 

"Just go back to the main stairwell, and everything will be sorted out there." 

"Open the gate right now, if you know what's good for you, Signore." 

"Go back. To. The main. Stairwell." The crewman articulates each word, not budging an inch. Your teeth are chattering now, and one glance at you has Giorno saying Mista's name. 

" _My bullets are not endless, Giorno,"_ Mista quips, but pulls out his gun nonetheless, reaching into his pants pocket to reload. Giorno turns to the crewman, his expression cold.

"Move if you don't want to get shot." 

"Yeah right." 

Giorno closes his eyes for a moment, grabbing you and turning your face into his chest. " _Go ahead and shoot, Mista."_

There's a bang, and your blood runs cold as you remember that it is the Don of a Mafia that you've grown fond of. You had forgotten he was able to be cruel when he needed to be. 

You cant help but squeak, flinching at the sound. At least he was kind enough to not allow you to watch. 

You're ushered through, and you suck in a breath as you catch sight of the crewman's injured, bloodied hand. Giorno shifts his body, and your view is cut off. 

The image remains fresh in your mind.


	11. Unforgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a heavy chapter at the end. Anyways, please please leave a kudos and a comment if you read it! thank you so much to everyone who's reading!

On your way up to the main deck, you're given a blanket to warm you up. Giorno takes a moment, wrapping it around you with care, the expression on his face stony. Less than satisfied at the state you're in, he finishes, smoothing out your hair and pressing his lips to the top of your head. 

"Thank you…" You cast your gaze downward, your breathing labored. You're trying your best to keep it together, but after everything that's just happened, your brave face is starting to crack, and your trembling is no longer from the cold. 

"Don't worry about it," He says your name softly, resting his hand on the small of your back. "I care about you." 

Tears prick at your eyes once again, and you silently curse yourself. Why do you have to have a breakdown on a sinking ship? Why is it you can't keep it together when it's important? What is so wrong with you that you can't. Push. On. 

You dont even realize he's speaking to you until he puts his hand underneath your chin and tilts your head up. 

"Huh?" Your voice feels disconnected from your body. He frowns, his eyes searching your face. 

"I asked if you were okay." 

Before you can answer, you get shoved into him by a person running past, and any little bits of remaining composure come crashing down around you. You're hurt, you're freezing, you're tired, you're scared, and you're so incredibly high strung that you just dissolve into hysterics. His eyes widen in alarm as you clutch his sides and sink down against his front and bawl, your breathing already spiraling out of control. 

You don't notice the looks given to you; some sympathetic, some weird. Mista does notice, however, and positions himself to hide you from view. Giorno grits his teeth, turning his head to find a place more private. 

" _ Hey, Mista, I think our stateroom is right around the corner. Let's take her there, and give her a minute to calm down."  _

Mista makes a noise of agreement, and Giorno is now faced with the task of pulling you up and assisting you down the hall. 

He hooks his hands under your arm and hoists, wrapping an arm around you when you're semiupright. You cling to him, your vision blurred, as he starts down the hall. Before you know it, you're sitting on a soft bed, and Giorno has climbed behind you, pressing his chest into your back. 

"Breathe with me." 

"I-I-I-I-I Can't- I cant't I-I ca-can't!" It's all you can do to get the words out, and Giorno sighs, squeezing your sides. 

"Yes you can. Breathe in." He takes a deep breath, and you try as well, your lungs stretching painfully and expelling the air almost right away. Before you can get lost in hysterics again, he murmurs in your ear. 

"Very good. Try it again." 

You latch onto his voice, taking another deep breath. It's less painful this time, and the next few you take almost feel like normal breaths. You reach up and wipe your eyes with shaking hands, and Giorno kisses the back of your neck gently, giving you another comforting squeeze. 

"Good. Do you think you can stop crying for me?" 

You nod, blinking fast a few times, wiping away the tears still trying to form in your eyes. When you look up, you see Mista is holding a teacup out to you, and you notice the sink is running hot water. You press your lips into a smile and reach out to take it, sipping it. Admittedly, it's terrible tea, and it tastes like bitter flavored water, but you drink it nonetheless, because it's warm, and Mista made it with care. You hand the cup back to him once you're finished. 

" _ Thank you, Mista."  _

_ "Feel any better?"  _ He asks, setting the cup aside and appraising you. You nod sheepishly, turning to Giorno. 

"Signore, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to- to keep it together." 

"It's okay, bella. I promise I'm not angry. I don't think of you any less because of it. Are you ready to go?" 

You nod, and Giorno smiles softly, helping you off of the bed. You keep a firm hold on his hand when you leave his stateroom. 

* * *

" _ Dusk and the shadows falling, O'er land and sea, Somewhere a voice is calling, calling for me,"  _ You scan the crowd as you sing, leaning against the piano. You don't expect to see him, you hadn't even told him you were coming to kentucky. And no doubt, he was probably serving in the war efforts. But still, you would come to this hole in the wall every night and perform if it meant you'd get to see Johnny Joestar again. This was the place he told you he frequented, and this was the only place you could think to show up.

Movement catches your eye, and you look back at the entrance, your eyes widening. You continue your song as you step down from the stage and start walking back to the door, the patrons' eyes all following you, stepping out of the way to give you a path. 

_ "Dearest, my heart is dreaming, dreaming of you, somewhere a voice is calling, calling for me, calling for me."  _

He looks over at you once he shrugs his coat off, his eyes widening when they take you in. That blue lipstick. That damn blue lipstick, which you smeared upon kissing him for the first time, what drew you to him in the first place. He wears it tonight, and when you're finally standing in front of him, you finish the song. 

The bar is deathly silent as you two take eachother in. Neither of you say a word to eachother, too afraid to break the tension. You take a deep breath and breathe out. 

"Hi, Johnny." 

And he's kissing you. 

-

Once the bar is shut down and locked up, you leave with him, taking his hand in your own. He walks at a steady pace, trying and failing to keep a smile off his face. 

"You came. A lot sooner than I expected."

"Sorry I didn't write, I- It was kind of a spur of the moment decision, on the way to new york. I passed through this state on my trainride, and Kind of maybe threw my ticket away?" You turn to face him fully, a smile on your face. He studies you for a moment, his eyebrows raised. 

"You're telling me you gave up going to New York to come see me?" 

"Johnny, I've been wanting to see you for a long time. Ever since you left Santa Monica. I missed you."

Before you can say anything else, he's crushing you in a hug. You let out a surprised noise before melting into him, burying your face into his shoulder and squeezing him back.

* * *

You're shivering again, standing in the throngs of people up on the boat deck. The night air is less than friendly and you lost not only your scarf but your coat in the lower decks. Giorno keeps you close, keeping an eye out for any lifeboats. 

"Miss, you look positively freezing. Here, have another blanket." A steward hands you a folded blanket, his eyes widening in recognition. You realize it's the same one from the other night. By the time you've wrapped the second blanket around you, he's gone. 

Giorno stands behind you, his arms wrapped around your form. Somehow, he's radiating heat, so you lean back into him, doing your best to stop shivering. 

You're not sure how much time has passed, but there's a last call for the lifeboat, and Giorno pulls back, murmuring in your ear. 

"It's time for you to go." 

"What?!" You swivel to face him, your eyes wide. "No, no, signore, not without you! Not without Mista!" 

"No, bella," Giorno smiles softly, pressing his lips to your forehead. "You have to. 

"I have to my ass!" Your voice cracks, and you wince. Giorno's brow furrows. "I'm not getting on that boat unless you and Mista get on with me!" 

"Bella, you know that's not possible," Giorno speaks quietly, gently, reaching up to cup your cheek. "Get on the boat, now, amore." 

"Yes, get on the boat." 

Your eyes widen to see Dio standing behind Giorno. His eyes soften slightly when they meet yours, and he shoves Giorno aside. 

"God, you look a fright, little one! You must be freezing! Here." He takes your blankets off, shoving them at Giorno, and takes off his own coat, wrapping it around your shoulders, beginning to fuss over you. You back away, and Giorno steps in between the two of you, adjusting the coat and smoothing your hair. 

"Go on. Mista and I will be just fine. We know how to handle ourselves." 

"Not without you!" 

"I have an arrangement with one of the men on the other side of the ship," Dio speaks up, crossing his arms. "Giorno, his man and I can get off safely, together." 

"Then I'll get on that one!" 

"Bella, please listen to me this once. Get on the boat. We'll meet up with you once we're all safe." 

Before you can even register, you're swept away from Giorno and helped onto the boat. Giorno smiles encouragingly at you when he meets your eyes again, and next to him on either side, Mista waves, and Dio just stares. The boat begins to lower, and you watch, unable to tear your gaze away. You can see Dio and Giorno speaking, but you can't hear a word of what they're saying. You do see Giorno's jaw clench as he looks back down at you, and in a moment, you're stricken. You surge forward, leaping off the lifeboat and clinging to the ships rail for dear life. Some of the passengers on that deck help pull you over the railing, and the moment you're upright, you're sprinting towards the nearest staircase. 

You're halfway up the stairs when you slam into Giorno. He wraps his arms tight around you as you bury your face in his shoulder and sob. 

"What the hell are you thinking?!" His voice betrays a rare bit of emotion as he kisses your head and pulls you away to wipe your tears and look you in the eye. You shake your head, sniffling, and grip his waist. 

"I couldn't go without you." 

He huffs, his brow furrowed, and kisses you firmly, hugging you tightly. 

"Merda," He sighs, burying his face in your shoulder. "Alright, We'll think of something." 

You rest your chin on his shoulder and look up, seeing Dio standing next to Mista. 

You aren't prepared for what happens next. 

Dio lunges for Mista, and you flinch when Mista shoots him in the arm. Undeterred, Dio overpowers him, grabbing his head and slamming it against the wall several times, until Mista's form goes limp, and he drops his gun. At this point, Giorno's turned to watch, absolutely dumbfounded as Dio picks up the gun and shoots Mista in the head twice for good measure. 

You dont even realize you're screaming. 


	12. Sei il mio Tesoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship goes down. You're honest with Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really angsty and really fluffy. Lemme know what you think in the comments!

Instead of running, Giorno reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out his own gun, the same horrid dark expression on his face that you hate. He pushes you behind him and aims at Dio, but ends up being shot at first. Dio, thankfully, has never shot a gun before in his life, and misses. Giorno, the more practiced individual, takes aim and shoots Dio in the same arm that Mista had. 

The roar expelled from Dio's chest rattles your bones, and suddenly, you're being pulled along by Giorno, away from the area. There's another bang, and a bullet whizzes past your ear. You cry out, clapping a hand to the grazed area. 

"Cazzo," Giorno turns, shielding your body with his, and takes aim again. This time, he misses, as does Dio. You're being pulled along again, and find yourself standing in seawater once more. Giorno stops and turns. 

"Signore, if my count is correct, you're out of bullets." 

Dio checks his gun- Mista's gun- and swears, tossing it into the water. "So I am. What of it?" 

"I am not out of bullets. If you want to get out of this with just the two gunshot wounds, I suggest you go back up to the boatdeck." Giorno gently pushes you behind him, aiming his gun. "And I, much like you, have a wide influence and would get away with such a simple murder as yours. It's your decision to make." 

"I had no problem killing your man." Dio sounds out of breath, and you glance over Giorno's shoulder, but he shifts so your line of sight is blocked. 

"That is true, but there is quite a bit of distance between us, and I would have no problem taking your life right here. 

It's silent for a moment, and before long you hear Dio's footsteps retreat. Giorno waits a moment more before putting his gun away and turning to you, murmuring your name. 

"Are you alright? Let me see your ear." 

He turns your head, inspecting you for injury. After a moment, he clicks his tongue. 

"Good, it only grazed you. Are you in any pain?" 

You nod, your voice thick with frustration.

"Yes, Giorno, I'm in pain. My throat hurts every time I take a breath in. My ear stings, and I'm standing in ice cold water up to my waist.  _ Again. _ I have a pounding headache and I can't feel my hands anymore. My fiance has tried to kill me twice now tonight, and I just watched him murder Mista in cold blood! Yes, I'm in pain! What kind of question is that?" 

Giorno takes in your harrowed form, clocking his tongue again and sighing before taking you by the arm. 

"Come on, let's get you out of this water." 

* * *

"You really went off on a mafia boss like that?" 

"To be fair, that water was impossibly cold. I had just been shot at for the first time in my life, and I was strangled earlier that night." 

"And he just let you get away with it?" Smokey speaks up for the first time today, his eyes wide. 

"Obviously, he was frustrated too, but he never once took it out on me." 

"You're lucky," Smokey sighs, and you smile at him. 

"Giorno cared for me very deeply." 

"He must have if he let you get away with talking to him like that." 

* * *

As you're hurrying through the interior of the ship, you come to a pause, stopping Giorno in his tracks. 

"Wait," You let go of his hand, turning to face the other man that caught your eye. "Mr. Andrews, won't you even try?" 

He turns, studying you sadly. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship." 

"Bella, we have to get going." 

"Wait," Mr. Andrews reaches for the chair next to him, handing you his lifebelt and giving you a tight hug. 

"Good luck." 

Giorno pulls you away before you can respond. 

You work on putting the lifebelt on while you walk with him, over Dio's coat. Giorno insists on keeping moving, so you struggle a bit, but you do eventually succeed in getting it on. The tilt to the ship is more severe now, and it's an incredible chore working your way up. 

Thankfully, you make it to the outside deck. 

"Amore, we need to stay aboard the ship as long as possible. Do you think you can make it to the stern with me?" He turns to face you, tilting his head when he sees you've paused. "What's wrong?" 

"The… the band. They're playing Nearer My God To Thee." You swallow, looking over at where the orchestra is huddled together. Giorno pauses and listens for a moment himself, amidst the panic surrounding you. 

"So they are. Come on." He gives your hand a squeeze, and you're jolted out of your stupor, nodding and following his lead. "Just keep a tight hold on my hand. Don't let go for anything." 

"I won't. I promise." You squeeze his hand back, struggling to catch your breath as you climb up the quickly sinking vessel. You aren't sure how long it takes, or how many people you bump into, but you do make it to Giorno's goal. You have to shout to be heard. "Now what?" 

"Climb over the rail!" He shouts back, and you nod, allowing him to help. Once you're over, and gripping on tight, he follows suit, laying flat next to you. The ship is perpendicular to the water now, and it's eerily silent.

"When the ship goes down, it's going to suck us under. Don't get scared, okay? Just keep ahold of my hand and keep kicking for the surface. Understand?" 

"I understand!" You nod your head, gasping when the ship jolts and starts sinking at an alarming rate. 

" _ Giorno, I'm scared."  _ You speak softly in italian. He squeezes your hand comfortingly. 

" _ I know, and that's okay. Just as long as you give it your all. Take a deep breath on three, alright? One, two, three!"  _

You take as deep a breath as you can, your entire body screaming in protest the minute it hits the water. Just as Giorno said, the ship sinks you down, but you aren't expecting it to also rip Giorno's hand from your grasp. You reach around in the water, trying to grasp it again, but your lungs screech at you for air, so you kick for the surface, coughing when you breach. 

"Giorno!" You call his name as loud as you can, whipping your head this way and that to try and find him. "GIORNO!" 

A man, in a panic, latches onto you, forcing you underwater to try and get some leverage. Water fills your nose and when you surface again, you cough and sputter, your nose and eyes burning. There's another person forcing the panicked man off of you, and when you finally get a proper look at him, you see that it's Giorno, his hair hanging around his face in ringlets. 

"Are you okay? I need you to swim!" 

He kicks off, and you have no choice but to follow, glad to get out of the heart of the people. Giorno reaches out for you in the water, guiding you to a large piece of debris. 

"Alright, c-climb on." He can't stop the shake in his voice, and when you inspect him closer, you see he's trembling. 

"N-no, signore, you need it more than I do. Y-you climb o-on." 

"Amore," Giorno reaches a trembling hand up to cup your face, smiling gently. "I'll be fine. Here, let me help." 

With a little more protesting from you, he's helped you onto the debris, clasping your hands as he floats in the water. You lean your forehead against his, your brow furrowed. A short distance away, a crewman is blowing a whistle. 

"Think you can hold on for me a bit longer?" 

You nod, your breath shuddering. Giorno smiles gently again and kisses your hand. 

You aren't sure how much time has passed, but over the course of it, most people have gone quiet, including the crewman. Giorno turns back to face you, after surveying the horizon. 

"I-it's just go-going to t-take a few m-minutes t-to g-get the b-boats organized," He assures you, but you frown when you hear how bad his voice is trembling. 

"S-signore, maybe w-we should t-trade places," You start, but he shakes his head, kissing your hand again. 

"No, sei il mio tesoro. You s-stay up t-there for m-me, hm? B-be a g-good girl and s-stay r-r-right t-there." 

"What are we g-going to do, Giorno?" You can't get your voice above a whisper, and Giorno smiles at you again.

"I'm g-going to h-have you accompany me in a-america while i-im on my business and t-then take you back to napoli w-with me. B-but you h-have to promise me you'll h-hold on. Y-you h-have to p-promise me that you aren't g-going to give up here. Y-you're going to g-grow old, you hear me? Y-you're going to g-grow old and have lots of- lots of kids. Promise me." 

"I-I promise." 

"Bene," He gives you a wide, genuine smile, kissing your cheek. "Sei il mio tesoro." 

You let out a breathy sob. 

* * *

You wake with a start, immediately reaching out for Johnny, finding his side of the bed cold. You frown, sitting up and turning the lamp on, not even seeing his wheelchair in the room. Gently, you touch a hand to your neck, the phantom feeling of fingers lingering as you swing your legs over the side of the bed. 

You find him sitting on the couch, your daughter dozing off in his lap. You quietly pad over to him, sitting and curling up against his side. 

"Sheesh, it's nightmare city in this house tonight, huh?" Johnny kisses the top of your head, and you hum, closing your eyes. 

"What did she dream about?" 

"She dreamt that a tornado blew our house away." 

"Mm. I had the usual Titanic dream." You nuzzle your cheek against his shoulder, closing your eyes. "Did you have any dreams, Johnny Joestar? What's keeping you awake?" 

"Nothing, nothing really." He sighs. "Phantom pains, I guess. They're not bad though. I'm surprised you had a Titanic dream. You haven't had one of those in almost a year."

"Mm. You're a bad liar." You smile, reaching up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. "I know. I'm surprised to. Did I ever tell you Dio strangled me the night the ship sank?" 

"You're shittin' me." Johnny rests his cheek on your head, his voice thick. "Dio Brando did that to you?" 

"Mm. That was the dream I had tonight. Just… his hands around my neck. Not the best feeling in the world." 

"That's awful, darlin'." Johnny sighs, and you can feel his frown. "Did he do anythin' else to you?" 

"Not anything I feel like discussing tonight," You murmur, yawning. "I'm getting sleepy again, Johnny. Come back to bed." 

"What are we going to do about this one?" 

"I'll put her back to bed." You yawn, standing and stretching, scooping your daughter out of his arms. He gives you a lopsided smile and transfers to his wheelchair. 

Once you've tucked your daughter back in bed, you return to your room, sliding between the sheets and curling up against your husband. 

"I know you're doubting again, Johnny. I'm going to put a stop to that right now. I think you're perfect. Disabled or no. I love you, so, so much. Sei il mio tesoro." 

"Oh, you're going to say something in italian when I don't even know italian?" He laughs softly, peeling you off of him only to kiss you tenderly. "What's that mean." 

"It means you have a nice ass," You grin into his mouth, carding a hand through his long locks. He scoffs, pulling away. Once you see the look on his face, you laugh, shaking your head. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It means you are my treasure." 

"Oh, now you're just buttering me up." Johnny laughs softly, pulling you on top of him. You smile down at him, cupping his face in your hands. 

"I have other ways of doing that, Johnny Joestar." 

He gives you that same lopsided grin, pulling you closer. 

"You never disappoint me, darlin'." 


	13. April 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new helps you

You stare up at the sky, your eyes flitting across the milky way as you hum a little tune. The same words, over, and over, and over. Your body has gone completely numb with cold, your hair frozen around your eyes. 

Movement catches your eye, and you turn your head, seeing a lifeboat slowly pushing through the throngs of people. A moment later you register that it's a _lifeboat_ and you're _saved._

"Giorno," You reach up and tap his hand, flipping over on your stomach, "Giorno, there's a boat." 

He doesn't answer. He doesn't move. His chin rests on the debris, and when you get a look at him, he could be sleeping. You tap his hand again, shaking the one gripping yours. 

"Giorno, wake up! There's a boat! Giorno!" You curse yourself and your voice, which you cant force any louder than a croak. You shake his hand again, patting his face. Tears fill your eyes, and you shake his hand once more. "There's a boat, Giorno…" 

Once again, you're met with silence, and it begins to sink in that he's dead. A dry sob rips through your body, and you squeeze your eyes shut, leaning your forehead against his. "Giorno, please, _please_ wake up. There's a boat! We have to- we have to get on the- on the boat!" 

Again, no answer. Tears start to fall, and you cry against him for a moment, squeezing his hand with all the strength you can muster. The light from the boat turns away from you, and in a moment of clarity, you gasp. 

"Wait, come back! Come back!" You know it's no use, they cant hear you, and you let out a sob in despariation. Grabbing Giorno's arm with your free hand, you struggle from his grasp, kissing his forehead one more time before letting him go in the water. "Sei il mio tesoro." 

You slide off of the debris, kicking your way over to the dead crewman. With shaking hands, you slip the whistle from his mouth, blowing into it with all the strength you can muster. 

After what seems like five seconds and an eternity, warm hands grab your arms and pull you from the water. A blanket is immediately wrapped around you, and you're set down into a laying position. You weep pitifully, in a lump, with grief, anger, relief, every emotion you could possibly feel. 

"Miss, was there anyone else?" A crewman kneels down next to you, his face kind and full of concern. You shake your head, your voice thick. 

"N-no, they're all g-gone." 

"Alright. Get some rest, now, understand me? Warm yourself up." 

You close your eyes, but don't sleep. Giorno's face, so peaceful, floats in your mind, and you can almost hear him telling you not to waste your tears on him. That he can hold his own. 

This of course, serves to make you cry harder.

* * *

The sky has just started to turn pink. Your eyes have long since dried, the wool blanket doing its job of keeping you warm. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the manner of the boat- officer Lowe, you think, waving a flare, and when you turn, there's another steamer blocking your view of the rest of the ocean. You can just barely make out the word "Carpathia." 

When you're on the ship, a steaming mug of _something_ is pressed into your hands, and you're guided to to a spot on the deck where you can relax. You sit, squinting in the daylight, exhaustion gripping your entire body. 

You're unable to sleep though. 

About halfway through the day, you overhear some of the Carpathia passengers talking. At first, you push it out of your mind, but you recognize words like "Passione" and "Giovanna" so you look up with red rimmed eyes to find the source of the conversation. 

A black haired man in a white suit is speaking discreetly to one of the leftover titanic crew members, who you now know was one of Giorno's men. You stand on shaky legs, setting your mug aside, and stumble over to the man, grabbing his arm. 

"S-signore?" 

He turns, appraising you with a kind face. He speaks in near perfect english, and his voice does well to put you at ease. 

"Yes, miss, what can I do for you?" He frowns when tears fill your eyes. 

" _Signore, Giorno Giovanna d-didn't make it. He saved my life, and he- he died holding my hand, it's my fault because I didn't check on him signore-"_ You dissolve against this man, blubbering out the whole story. " _And-and Mista is dead too and my fiance killed him so that's my fault too because Mista was trying to protect me and,"_ You sniff, and the man shushes you gently, guiding you to a seat, keeping his hand twined with yours. 

" _What's your name, love?"_ He waits, giving you ample time to tell him, rolling it off of his tongue once he learns. " _A beautiful name. I'm Bruno Bucciarati. I work Directly under Giorno. Could you tell me what happened one more time? This time, I really need you to calm down, okay? I wasn't able to understand you very well the first time, other than Giorno and Mista's names. What happened to them?"_

You squeeze his hand, using your free one to tighten your blanket around you more securely, Telling him the whole story in a thick, tearful voice. He listens, squeezing your hand once you've finished. 

" _I can see why he grew fond of you, love_ ," Bruno smiles, " _None of this was your fault. But do me a personal favor, please don't go around telling everyone you were with Don Giorno Giovanna. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone, I don't want to put a target on your head when you have your whole life ahead of you."_

_"Signore, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go back with Dio Brando. Not after everything that's happened."_

_"Well, first, love, you look like you need rest. Come, follow me. My stateroom isn't far from here. You can sleep in there for a bit, and then we'll talk."_

_"A-alright, Signore. Thank you."_ You take the arm offered to you, allowing yourself to be lead through to the ship's interior. Once you've reached Bruno Bucciarati's stateroom, you feel like you're carrying 100 pounds on your shoulders. 

Bruno lets you in, pulling back the covers on the bed. 

" _Is your coat wet? Why don't you take it off and let it dry? It's probably keeping you cold_." 

"Huh? Oh…" You look down, squeezing the sleeves of Dio's coat. " _It's just a little damp._ " You hesitate, looking around the room. Bruno smiles gently, helping you out of it. 

" _If I were worried about you having something on you, I would have checked you before bringing you back to my stateroom. You have my word that I wont go through it_." 

" _Signore, I trust you. If Giorno trusted you to work directly under him, then I have no reason to doubt you_." You shiver when you're out of the coat, your regular clothes still damp as well. Bruno thinks for a moment, before disappearing into his closet, returning and pressing something soft into your hands. 

" _Here, change into this. I'll hang your clothes up to dry._ " 

" _Oh, Signore, I couldnt-_ " 

" _I insist. Please._ " 

You frown, but oblige him, disappearing into the bathroom and slipping out of your current clothes. You change slowly, into what you now know is a set of pajamas and a thick robe. When you emerge, old clothes held close to your body, Bruno takes them, gesturing to the bed. 

" _Go ahead and lie down, love,_ " He smiles, and you find your guard lowering. He's already hung the coat up to dry, and as you climb into the bed, and positively sink into it too, he's doing the same with the rest of your clothes. You thank him softly and curl up, your eyes slipping closed.

Thankfully, sleep comes easier this time. 

When you wake, You're much warmer, and there's a steaming meal sitting covered on the table for you. Bruno emerges from the bathroom as you sit up, and he gestures to it. 

" _I assume you haven't eaten much today, would you try some for me? I'll just go to one of the restaraunts to eat."_

 _"Signore, are you sure_?" You slide out of bed, covering yourself up with the robe, your eyes flitting over to your clothes, which blow gently above the heater. Bruno nods, smiling encouragingly. 

" _Yes, I'm sure. Please, eat._ " 

" _I'd…I would feel better if you ate with me_ ," You look down, sitting back on the edge of the bed. 

" _Of course. Give me a few, I'll be back_." 

Bruno leaves before you can stop him, and You're left to sit alone, looking out the porthole at the thunderstorm that raged the waters outside. 

By the time he returns, you've worried your lip bloody, and he frowns, setting a second plate down on the table and coming to sit next to you. 

" _Dio Brando might be looking for me. And my...my mother, she's probably worried sick."_

_"Are you sure Dr. Brando even survived?"_

_"No, but I don't want to take the chance if he is,_ " You frown, swiping the blood off of your lip with your tongue. Bruno nods, helping you stand again. 

" _I'll ask around after dinner, and let you know. How does that sound?"_

_"Signore, I- I hate to impose on you any further. You've already done so much for me."_

_"Don't you worry about a single thing, love. The food they're offering the survivors isn't great, and You would be sleeping on the floor in the lounge otherwise. I can protect you better in here, and you can sleep in a bed._ " 

" _I-I couldn't_ …" Your voice falters when you look at the expression on his face. How is a man so kind part of Passione? How was Giorno, who was so sweet and tender, the leader? How was Mista, so friendly and carefree and easy able to shoot without hesitation? 

" _I insist, love_." Bruno smiles gently, guiding you over to the table and pulling your chair out for you. You sit, frowning. 

" _Where will you sleep, then, Signore?"_

_"I'll sleep on the couch. Please, eat before it gets cold."_

You know there's no arguing with him, so you oblige, pulling the cover off of the meal in front of you. There's bread, chicken, and buttered greens, and the moment you sink your teeth into it, you begin to cry. Large, heavy tears well in your eyes and spill over onto your plate, and by the time you've finished eating, You've hunched over the table, a shaking mess. Bruno reaches over, gently rubbing your back until you've calmed down. 

" _Would you like some brandy? To help you sleep_?" 

You pause, wiping your eyes, before nodding. Bruno smiles, disappearing into his closet again, returning with a glass barely filled. You take it, nursing it down, making a face at the way it burns your throat, before standing, hesitating before wrapping your arms around him. 

" _Thank you, Signore,_ " You murmur, squeezing him before letting go. He helps you to the bed, gently pushing you back onto the pillows. 

" _Get some more rest. I'll be back by the time you wake up with the information I need_." 

" _Okay,_ " You breathe out, allowing your eyes to slip closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I double checked something and saw that Giorno's canonical birthday is April 16th and I killed him a day before his birthday 😔 Rip  
> Lemme know what you think! Story isn't over yet!


	14. Grieve and Rest

You wake up in bed, reaching out to the other side, but Johnny isn't there. The moment you sit up, it all comes flooding back to you, and you remember. That's right. His funeral is today. 

Sadness grips at your heart, and you close your eyes for a moment before looking at the clock. 2:37. You sigh, rubbing your eyes, lying back and trying to will yourself back to sleep. You toss and turn for a while, finally giving up and sliding out of bed. 

You pad out to the living room, sitting on the couch and dialing the telephone. It rings twice in your ear before a very groggy and irritable voice leaks through the other end. 

" _ Cristo, è meglio che sia bravo alle tre del mattino _ …. What do you want?" 

"H-Hey, Gyro," You clear your throat, leaning back into the couch. "Sorry, were you sleeping?" 

"Oh, hey, hey, ragazza, no." He coughs, and you can hear water running in the background. "No, I wasn't, I just got home from the office and I was getting ready to take a shower. Is everything okay?" 

"Not really," You sigh, tucking your feet under you and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm- I'm not really holding up well right now. I don't want to bother you, though. I can talk when I see you tomorrow." 

"You aren't bothering me, ragazza." Gyro sighs, and you take a shaky breath. "Did you want me to come over? I can make you some tea and help you get back to sleep." 

"You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" 

True to his word, Fifteen minutes later Gyro is at your door, his hair messily tied away from his face. He looks worse than you feel, and you frown as he steps inside. 

"Where's your kettle?" He's barely taken his shoes and coat off before he's in the kitchen. 

"I'm not- I'm not entirely sure. Johnny put it away a few days ago but I don't really know where he keeps it. He's the- he  _ was  _ the big tea drinker." You pause, swiping your tongue over your bottom lip. "Try the bottom left cupboard." 

Gyro looks where you tell him, searching around for it before letting out a soft "ha, found you." He stands, filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove. 

"What are you doing standing there? Sit down, you look like the devil." 

"Huh? Sorry, I really only got an hour of- of sleep. The kids wouldn't stop crying. What did you say?" 

"I said sit." Gyro comes around the table, guiding you over to the chair he pulled out. You let out a breathy laugh, swiping a hand over your face. 

"Sorry, it's… It's weird for me this time. I feel lost. I'm having nightmares again. Last time, I was almost dead too so it didn't sink in as hard. I was freezing cold and floating in the middle of the atlantic and I had just been strangled not even two hours beforehand. This time he just… He fell out of the tub and hit his head and I had to sit there with it in my lap as he lay there babbling helplessly until he died. I didn't have any survival instinct to numb it and I just feel so lost. The-the bathroom still has blood in it. I haven't opened the door or cleaned it or anything because I can't bear to be in there. I've been using the kids' bathroom." 

A sudden sob wracks your body, and you bury your face in your hands, taking a deep breath. 

"Jesus, sorry, He's your best friend and here I am rambling on-" 

"Ragazza, if you say sorry one more time I swear to god I'm going to smack you." Gyro eases into the chair next to you, reaching for your hand. "You were his wife. You have every right to grieve him. I'll help in whatever way I can." 

"I-" Your voice catches, and you take another deep breath, looking over at him. His brow is furrowed in concern. "I'm so  _ tired _ . I've never been this tired, Gyro. Never. When the kids are awake I have to pretend to be okay because they lost their dad and their whole world is crashing around them and I  _ have  _ to be okay for them. I can't sleep because he's not there and when I do sleep I dream about the Titanic or Him and when I wake up the other side of the bed is cold because he's not there. I haven't been able to cry for four days because every moment I find to myself is fleeting and I just feel so broken and tired. Johnny was my rock. He kept me grounded and I feel like I'm drowning again without him here. 

"Why do I have to watch the people I love leave me?" You finally feel your face wet with tears, and Gyro squeezes your hand tightly, reaching out with his other to pull you against him. You crumble into his shoulder and cry, trying to do so quietly so you don't wake your children and worry them. He runs his free hand up and down your back, resting his chin on the top of your head.

The hug is nice, but it's not Johnny. It's not supposed to be, but you can't stop yourself from wishing it was. Gyro doesn't say anything while he soothes you, just hums something quiet, a tune you vaguely recognize. You sniff, wiping your eyes and pulling back to ask him what it was. The second he tells you, a fresh wave of tears overtakes you, and you bury your face in your hands. 

"What?! What did I say?!" Gyro sounds slightly panicked, but you shake your head, clearing your throat and waving him off. 

"N-nothing! T-that song- that song is just special to me."  _ That song was the song Giorno sang to me, _ is what you want to say, but don't. 

"Oh, I didn't know you knew it." Gyro leans back, wiping a hand over his face. You laugh thickly, wiping your eyes. Both of you look like shit, with dark circles under your eyes and sallow cheeks and ratty hair, but the kitchen feels warmer with him here. 

"I spent the first ten years of my life in Italy." 

"You're shitting me," Gyro sits forward, his eyes brightening. "I didn't know that either." 

"Yeah." You sniff, smiling, nudging him in the shoulder. "Means I understand everything when you swear in italian. You can't hide that from me." 

"Cazzo," He grins, and you notice he's not wearing his grill. The kettle whistles, and you jump, having forgotten it was there. 

"Oh, here," You move to stand, but he beats you to it, pushing you back down. 

"Don't you dare. I've got it." He opens your cup cupboard- he's around often enough to know where it is, and opens the drawer the tea is in, steeping two mugs. "I'm going to put some brandy in yours, to help you sleep." 

You wave your hand in a 'do what you will' manner, and he pulls the brandy down from the top of the fridge, fixing your tea and handing the mug to you. Once he's satisfied with his, he sits next to you again, waiting for you to sip your tea before he even touches his. 

"Can I ask you something?" You close your eyes for a moment, breathing in the steam rising from the mug. 

"Shoot." Gyro rests his chin on his hand, watching you with tired eyes. 

"Do you mind staying here for a while until things smooth over?" 

"I don't, but where am I going to sleep?" 

"Uh, you can sleep in the bed. I've been falling asleep on the couch when I am able to sleep anyways. And before you say anything, I mean it. I don't want to sleep in the bed." 

"You're going to want to sleep in the bed, ragazza." Gyro frowns, studying you. "It's not good for you otherwise." 

"Well shit." You sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "Where are you going to sleep? I suppose you could have George's room. I can either move him in with his sister or with me, then." 

"Disrupting that also wouldn't be the best idea in the world," Gyro hums, thinking for a moment. What's your attic look like?" 

"It's finished and insulated, but there isn't a bed up there." You yawn-the alcohol is already filling you with warmth. "Jesus christ. I'll just put a pillow in the middle of my bed and you can sleep with me. You can lay on top of the covers and I'll give you another blanket." 

He starts to speak, but you hold up your hand. 

"Ah, I don't care. I do not. Give. A rats. Ass. That's what we'll do." 

"As long as you're okay with it." 

"'Course I am. You're my husbands best friend, and our family doctor. I trust you." You yawn again, finishing your tea. "I'll go get that situated." 

"Let me help," Gyro stands, taking your empty mug and setting both in the sink. He follows you back, and you set up the bed, taking one of Johnny's pillows and wedging it in the middle of the bed, rummaging through your closet and pulling out one of your warmer quilts and handing it to him. When you finally settle in bed, he's on the other side, stretching out. 

"G'night, Gyro. Thanks for all your help." 

You fall right asleep.

* * *

When your eyes flutter open, Bruno is walking back into the room, his hair damp from the rain. You sit up, wiping your eyes and stretching. 

"Hey," You yawn, your eyes watering. 

" _ Good morning. _ " He smiles gently, and you have to ask him to repeat himself before shaking your head. 

"Sorry, signore. English is a little easier for me right now. Just give me some time to wake up." 

"Ah, no worries," He transitions seamlessly, and you sigh, sliding out of his bed. "Dio Brando did survive, he's in the hospital ward being treated for gunshot wounds. I talked to some of my men, before you panic, he won't even be able to get close to you." 

"Did you see my mother at all?" 

"Elizabeth Strazio? Yes, I did see her. She thinks you're dead and I didn't correct her." 

"Why not?" You frown at him, but he holds up his hand. 

"Because she was with your ex fiance. It's easier to have them both think you didn't make it." 

"That's a letdown," You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "What's today's date? The sixteenth?" 

"Yes, it is." Bruno looks around the room, his eyes landing on you. "It looks like we'll arrive in New York in two to three days." 

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Signore." You sigh, sitting back down on the bed, a shiver running through your body. You were so, so cold. "I'm going into New York with nothing-" 

"What gave you that impression?" It's Bruno's turn to frown at you, and he stands, walking over to his closet. "The least I can do is give you a little bit of money to get you started." 

"Oh, signore, I couldn't take-" 

"Tesoro," Bruno holds up his hand, a small smile on his face. "No strings attached. I insist, I wan't to make sure you'll be okay. This isn't Passione business, this is me on a personal level looking out for you. Okay? So please take the money. I'll put it in your coat pocket, alright?" 

"You aren't going to let me say no to this are you?" 

"How could you tell." He smiles gently again, disappearing for a moment. When he returns, more than a little bit of money is tucked into your coatpocket, and you can't help but feel guilty. "You're shivering again. Should I ask for the heaters to be turned back on? Would you like some tea?" 

"Tea- tea actually sounds great right now," You press your lips into a smile. "My throat is starting to bother me again." 

"Of course. I'll call one of the crew members to get that right away. 

You lean back on the bed, listening to his low voice as he talks in the doorway with a steward, dozing off to the sound of it. It seems all you want to do anymore is sleep. 

He gently shakes your shoulder and presses the tea into your hands, standing over you to make sure you drink all of it, and eat the small amount of food he had ordered with it. You do thanking him over and over again for his kindness. 

He just smiles in response. 


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Tysm to everyone who reads this! Comment to let me know what you thought!

It's raining when you arrive in new york, and you stare up at the statue of liberty, your hands in your pockets. A crewman walks up to you, gently prodding you for your name. You assume it's for a survivors list. 

"Um...Giovanna." You tell him your name, reconfirming your surname to be Giorno's. He smiles at you, and you look back up at the statue, your mind going a million miles a minute. 

* * *

"I never heard from Dio Brando again. He probably assumed I was dead or didn't care enough to come looking for me. He did end up marrying of course, and inheriting his millions. He married some singer named Haruno, got caught up in some sticky business, and I read in the papers he'd been murdered in some back alleyway without a penny to his name." You roll your eyes, shrugging. "Johnny Joestar was actually the one to show me the article." 

"We never found anything on Giorno. There's no record of him at all." Joseph clears his throat, blinking fast to rid his eyes of tears. Speedwagon takes the opportunity to cough into his elbow, sniffing and using the movement to wipe his own eyes. 

"And there wouldn't be. The don of passione's existence is wiped when they die. He exists now, only in my memory. But now you know that Giorno Giovanna did exist. And he saved me, in every way he possibly could. I don't even have a picture of him." 

* * *

You knit your eyebrows, feeling something past the money Bruno placed in your pocket. You pull it out, your heart positively stopping in your chest when you see the diamond resting in your hand. How did Dio Brando, a man so perfect he had the whole world in his hands, who never made mistakes, who calculated every move he made, slip up so astronomically?

* * *

You're standing at the stern of the Keldysh, now, in nothing but your nightgown. You slide out of Johnny's chair, gripping the railing tightly so you don't fall. You can almost see Johnny out of the corner of your eye, and almost hear him too, telling you to be careful, don't fall. The thought of your late husband, who you had been remembering more frequently, brings a smile to your face. You know you're going to see him soon. You have one more thing to do, and you can see him soon. 

* * *

"Hey, darlin, I'm going to get in the bath," Johnny wheels in the room, reaching for your hand. You look back from where you stand at the stove, smiling and waving him on. 

"Well, hurry up and get it done before dinner's ready, Joestar. We're having roast beef tonight." 

"You always know what to say to get me excited, huh?" Johnny grins, wheeling even closer to you. You turn, a glint in your eye, and lean down, giving him a sweet kiss on his blue stained lips. He cups your face in his hand, kissing you back just as sweetly. 

"Save it for later, mister. I've got big plans for you tonight." 

"Oh ho ho!" Johnny pulls away, his eyes gleaming, a genuine smile on his face. "I'd better hurry up then, shouldn't I?" 

"Don't hurry so much that you don't clean yourself good," You smile, kissing him once more. "I love you, but I love you better when you smell good." 

"I'd love you even if you smelled bad all the time," He grins, slapping the meat of your backside playfully. You swat him away, trying to hide the pleased smile that adorns your features. 

"Hush. Go take your bath." 

"See you soon." He squeezes your hand, kissing the back of it, and you turn back to the stove, blissfully unaware that this would be the last conversation you have with your husband. You can't help but hum to yourself as you cook, warmth filling you as you think of the way he always looks at you. 

* * *

You look down into your hand, studying the diamond that you kept all these years. Not even Johnny knew about it; it was a secret you kept to yourself. And it was a secret you had to let go of. To let rest. 

You think of Giorno, the memory fond. You think of his last words to you, "Sei il mio tesoro," and sigh, letting the necklace slip out of your hand and plop into the water, watching as it sinks down and out of sight. 

You wave to Speedwagon from your wheelchair, bidding him a pleasant night, and should he need the company, to ask Hato to join him. He smiles kindly, telling you to have pleasant dreams. You tell him you find you might, and wheel off to your stateroom, getting warm and comfortable in bed. 

* * *

"Wake up." 

"Mm, give me a few more minutes," You roll over on your side, turning your head when you feel warm lips caress your cheek. An arm wraps around you, turning your sleepy form around. 

"I mean it! I don't know what I'm going to do to you if you don't wake up, darlin! It could be drastic! This is your chance." 

You stir, then, and your eyes flutter open. A warm, white light filters in through the porthole, and when you turn, Johnny Joestar leans over you, looking as young as the day you met him. You blink stupidly at him, mouth agape. His eyes flick down to your parted lips, and he raises an eyebrow, grinning. 

" 's that an invitation to kiss you? Because I've been itching to do just that for a long ass time." 

"Johnny?" 

"Mhm?" His arm, his real, solid arm, tightens around your waist, and he leans even further over you, his smile growing. You reach up and grab his shirt with your hands, your much younger hands, searching his eyes as if you've never seen them before. A tiny noise of longing rings from your throat, and you throw your arms around him, pulling him down on top of you. 

"Johnny!" 

You hug him tightly, and he reciprocates, squeezing you with just as much fervor. You bury your face into his shoulder, and oh god it smells like him, and it is him and you know it, and all you can do is bask in the feeling of his arms finally,  _ finally _ around you again. You aren't sure how long you hold eachother for, but eventually, he speaks, muffled by your shoulder. 

"Darlin, as much as I missed ya, I'm really itching for that kiss." He pulls slightly away, smiling ever so softly down at you. You search his eyes, before reaching up and swiping your thumb across his plump bottom lip. 

"You're gonna smear your lipstick," You tease, and he scoffs, swatting your hand away and dipping his head down, capturing your lips before you can run your mouth any further. And it's  _ everything. _

Once you're up out of bed, you look around the room, your eyes widening. 

"Johnny, have you been here this whole time?" 

"Hm? Oh, no, I actually just showed up here today." He stands, and your eyes widen. He's standing. He notices your expression and laughs. "Darlin, is something wrong?" 

"Huh?" You flick your eyes up to his face, snapping out of your stupor, "Nothing. Do you know where we are?" 

"Nope. Not a clue." He grins, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against him. "But you sound like you do know, and you're about to tell me, aren't you?" 

"This...this was my stateroom on the- on the Titanic." You look around the room in awe. Johnny's eyebrows shoot up, and he looks around too, his eyes wide. You detangle yourself from him and go to the door, opening it up. Sure enough, the hallway looks the same as it did 84 years ago, and you turn, your eyes bright, holding out your hand to your husband. 

"Come on, Johnny Joestar. I'm going to introduce you to my two good friends, Giorno and Mista." 

His hand is warm in yours, and you walk next to him happily to your destination, catching Mista's eye and waving enthusiastically. His face breaks out into a wide, toothy grin, and he nods in your direction. Next to him, you see a flash of well kept blond hair before it turns, and you're once more greeted with a familiar, peaceful face. 


End file.
